Roses Are Red
by Autumn Shadows
Summary: U x T. After Utena's disappearance, Anshii sends Touga to search for the noble prince. Why is it that the world is searching for her too? Completed.
1. Prologue: The Chapter Before Tomorrow

Roses Are Red

Rae D./Hiiro

__

This is my version of the aftermath of the SKU Manga series. I hope that you all will enjoy it since I worked hard on it. Like said, this is the manga version. There will be no references to the anime series. The ending and story is quite different actually. If you haven't read the manga, it might be a little confusing. Onegai! Please R&R!

***

Prologue: The Chapter Before Tomorrow

***

The violet haired girl stood up and began to leave. A young man of crimson hair watched her with curiosity. 

"I have to go … to look for Utena-sama," she announced. 

"Anshii … " he murmured.

She left his sight almost immediately. He looked down at the ground in deep thought. His hair fell in front of his face. _So … she's alive. I wonder where she is. Wait! If she's alive-! _He looked up again and a bright smile spread across his face. _If she's alive, I can see her again. Maybe, just maybe-!_

He stood up and ran after the tan skinned girl. His hair flew around wildly and the wind blew against his face. _That's it! I … I want to see her again. I want to see her again! _He finally saw Anshii and paced faster. 

Anshii stopped when she saw him. A smile spread across her face. He stopped when he finally caught up to her. He breathed heavily as he stood in front of her. There was silence before he could find himself to speak.

"I … I," he drew out.

"What is it, Kiryuu-sempai?" she asked.

He gathered in the air. His face turned stern all of a sudden. "I want to do a favor for you."

Anshii looked at him in confusion. "What would that be?"

"I," he began. "I'll be the one … that will find Tenjou Utena."

There was another round of silence around them. The breeze lifted the strands of hair against his face and he continued to gaze at the former rose bride. Anshii slowly smiled. 

"I see," she said. "You really … really love her, don't you?" She stepped towards him. Anshii nodded. "I understand. Then … you may have the honor to do so. I … guess that I still have duties here after all. She … would have wanted me to stay here and make friends. I …" She looked the other way. "I guess that's what she wanted. She wanted me to be a normal girl. It might make her unhappy if I look for her." She smiled. "I don't need anymore saving. That's what she wanted, right?"

Touga nodded.

"Then if it was her will, I will do so. Not for her, but for me. " She chuckled. "I guess I will recite the athletic oath after all."

"I'll … do my best, Himemiya," he said. "Not only for you, but for me as well."

Anshii gazed at the ring. She tugged at it until it fully came off. The signet shimmered under the sunlight. She showed it to him once more.

"Then I will give you this," she said.

He gazed at her in horror. "This Power of Dios?" He shook his head. "No! I can't just take it!"

"I think that you should have it," she insisted. "Together, you can revolutionize the world. Together, you can help her create a world that she has always wanted. In those times, you both shall be … together."

"But … you're the rose bride!"

"Not anymore," she said. "I am … a prince." She took his hand and slipped the ring in his finger. She gave him one last smile. "You … are one as well."

He smiled back. "I'll do it. I'll give her the world that she has always wanted. She can be a prince … perhaps … maybe I-" He turned his hand to gaze at the rose in his fingers. "I _will _give the world that she wanted."

"I wish you luck Kiryuu-sempai," Anshii bowed. "May the ring give the will to carry on."

"I wish you luck as well," he said, "on being a normal girl."

Anshii blushed. "I'll do my best!"

He nodded. "So will I!"

***

***

Early the next morning, Touga opened the trunk in his car. He hauled one of his bags inside. Anshii was behind him and loaded one in as well. The bags fell in one by one. Boxes were filled with his belongings and private treasures. When the trunk was full, he opened the door to the back seat and the filled that area up as well. 

Finally, he sat in the driver's seat. He let the window down and peeked out. 

"Farewell, Sempai! Ganbatte!"

"You too," he answered. "I may never see you again though."

"Be sure to keep in touch okay?" she asked. "Let me know when you find her."

He smiled. "I will."

He started the car up. He backed away from the parking spot and finally drove forward. Anshii waved until she could no longer see him. She ran her hand through her long dark hair and sighed. _May the both of you … have a brighter future. Sempai, I know you can provide for her. I know that you can! I have faith in you. Perhaps maybe- _She smiled. _Sempai, maybe, you can become her prince._

With one last look., Anshii headed back towards the school. _Now, it is time to build my own future._

***

He opened the window of his car. The wind lifted his long strands of hair. The car ran down the long road. _I wonder … where she could be? _He looked around his surroundings. _Where am I? Oh wait, isn't this Tokyo? _

The tall buildings surrounded him. There were crowds of people on the streets. He scanned the area carefully. _I'm not sure but … if I recall … didn't she go to school here before she transferred? _He sighed. _But … Tokyo's a big city. Surely there are many other schools in the area. _

The ring glowed. Images appeared in his head. _What is this? _The city reappeared before him. _Was I just hallucinating? _He parked the car in a nearby parking lot. 

__

The background changed around him. He looked around and found teenagers running around him. He gazed at them. _That's right! School should be starting … She's possibly back at her old school. _The background reappeared once again. _But where?_

He got back in his car and started driving again. _Where should I start? _

***

He sighed. _It's been a whole day already! Just how am I supposed to find her? _

He finally parked his car in front of a junior high school. Students were leaving the building. He stood at the gate. Several girls passed by him in a red and yellow long sleeved sailor uniform. He let out a sigh. _This is much different than the academy. Students here head right on home. They get to see their families each night. I wonder where she's going to be staying if her family is in another country? Maybe she left?_

He decided to leave. He would try again tomorrow if he could not see her today. An excited girl brushed passed him. He looked in her direction in surprise. There was a group of girls ahead of him. They looked in her direction.

"Oi! Oi! I have news!" she called out.

"Nani?" one of them asked.

"You know Tenjou-chan?" she asked.

"Hai. She's the one that transferred to another school, right?" another girl asked.

"I heard that she's going to come back!" the girl said.

"Really? That's great! She's such a nice girl!"

"She's friends with Kaido. He told that to me today," the informative girl said. "He has a girlfriend, right?"

"That's great! Maybe we can all be friends!" someone said. "You're right! She really is nice. She helped me with homework during study hall a few years back. I heard that she's really smart."

Touga stood there and listened. 

"She wore a boy's uniform before she left. I wonder what that was all about?" 

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's all greet her when she come tomorrow."

"That's a great idea!"

They all walked away. Touga sighed. _So … she _did _come back here after all. She probably figured that there were people that would miss her. The only problem is that this is junior high. I'd have to go to the high school. _He looked at the building across the street. _I'll also have to look for a place to stay. I better do that now._

He got back inside his car and closed the door. He started it up and the engine finally rumbled. Kiryuu Touga sat back in his seat.

_I don't know what's waiting for me but, surely, this is the chapter before tomorrow._


	2. A Bud On The Branch

****

Roses Are Red

A Bud On The Branch

Rae D./Hiiro

***

Tenjou Utena sat up from her bed. She let out a deep yawn and stretched her arms in the air. The sun was peeking out through the window and she let a smile spread on her face. Her rosy hair was ruffled from last night's slumber and her eyes were somewhat watery. Nevertheless, _today is a new day! Finally! I'll be starting my first day of school back home! This is my new future … or, perhaps, my old self again. Back to the ribbons and dresses, back to the old, young, me._

Utena got up and looked in the mirror. She grabbed a brush and started clawing it through her hair. She smiled at her reflection and made little poses to satisfy herself. _When my parents were alive, I wanted to be beautiful. Now that I think about them more, now I want to accomplish that goal. _She ran a finger through her hair and felt its silkiness.

She walked to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She spread toothpaste on the bristles and led the brush into her mouth. It started to foam. She brushed the front, the sides, and then the insides. She spit out the foam and rinsed her mouth with the tap water. Utena cupped her hands again and began to wash her face. She grabbed the cleanser and spread it across her face. After washing it off, she went back in her room to change.

She opened her closet and picked out her old school uniform. A long sleeved white blouse with a jacket and a plaid mini skirt. _Before I wore the boys' uniform, before I turned fourteen, I wore this. It brings so many memories of me when I was a normal girl. Today, I get to be normal again. The uniform doesn't have any puffed sleeves like in Ohtori-. _She paused. _It's simpler. An Ohtori uniform would stand out here in the city. Somehow, I consider this a relief. _

She removed her nightgown and placed on the uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror again. _I … don't seem to want to stand out anymore. I want to be normal. I want it to be like just before. _She opened a drawer and pulled out lip gloss. _I used to wear this before. _She picked up a hair clip and pinned it on one side. _Fair enough._

She left her room and entered her hallway. On the foyer was an empty vase. Across from that was a locked door that led to the other apartment room. Only the landlady had keys to unlock and lock it. The bathroom was next to her room. 

Once she entered her dining area, Utena quickly prepared her lunch and grabbed her book bag. _Cripes! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry soon! _She quickly ran out the door and paced down the stairs. She finally came to the building door and walked down the sidewalk. 

There was a nice breeze in the autumn air. She took a deep breath and inhaled the crispness of the leafy smell of fallen leaves. There were leaves that swirled along with the wind and seemed to dance in a fashion. Utena couldn't help but swing her book bag and spin in circles. Her rosy hair flew over her face. The sun peeked out and she covered her eyes from its brightness. _Such a beautiful day!_

Excited, she sped up. She could hear the cars and buses near her on the road. It had been a long time since she had ever heard it. She could recall her older days when she walked like this. It was the same uniform and school as a few years ago. That was her first year in junior high when she was thirteen years old. Now that she was fifteen, her spirits were awakening because of the fact that high school would be next year. 

After a while, she could hear the voices of other children getting closer. Automatically, she knew that she was almost there. She crossed the street and walked through the gates. Some people were hanging near there. They whispered to each other excitedly at the sight of her.

"Can you believe it?"

"Tenjou-san is back!"

Utena gave them a smile in return and waved back. She continued inside. She removed her shoes in the locker room and replaced them with tennis shoes. She looked around for her old friends. She stopped when she spotted a dark haired boy with glasses. Next to him was a girl with curly brown hair. She walked behind them.

"KAIDO-KUN!" She exclaimed.

The boy nearly jumped. "Ee?" 

She smiled. "It's me, remember?"

The girl next to Kaido gasped in surprise. She smiled back. "Utena-san? Is that you?"

"Yep!"

Kaido sighed. "You're back?"

"Uh huh!" 

"So …" he began. "What happened?"

"It's … quite a long story," Utena replied. "Not much, I guess." She took a quick glance at the girl beside him. _I haven't seen her before. _"Ummm … have we met? How do you know me?"

"Oh … that's-!" Kaido turned red. "You see-!"

Utena looked at the girl. She then looked back at Kaido. "Your … girlfriend?"

Kaido nodded.

Utena playfully whacked him on the back of his head. He groaned in pain. The girl's eyes became wide.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't be rude! Introduce her!" she laughed.

"This is Rika," he answered. "She's in the eighth grade."

Rika nodded.

"Sugoi kawaii!" Utena clasped her hands together. "That's so cute!" She looked at the two of them again. "How long?"

The couple looked at each other. 

"Six months," they finally answered. 

"Wow … that's pretty good," Utena said. "Congratulations!"

The school bell rang. They looked up. Kaido and Rika waved to Utena. She waved back. 

"We'll see you later," Kaido said hurriedly. "Bye, Utena-chan!"

"It was nice finally meeting you, Utena-san!" Rika waved.

She smiled and walked to her class. _What a nice girl! Kaido must be happy to find a girl like her! _She opened the door and walked inside the classroom. Some students were already seated in their seats. They looked at her all of a sudden and stared. The teacher gazed at her as well.

She stood in the front of the room and watched everyone take their seats. Every student was surprised at the sight of her. Some people waved at her from the back of the room. Boys looked in her direction and shyly looked away when she looked in their direction. When everyone was seated, the teacher put her hands on Utena's shoulders.

"This is Tenjou Utena. She has just transferred here. I'd like everyone to make her welcome."

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Utena smiled. "I'm glad to be back here with you all!"

"Ohayou, Tenjou!" the class replied. 

"All right," the teacher whispered. "There's a seat in the very back. You can sit there."

"Okay, Sensei!"

She carried her things in the back and sat down. People around her gave her a smile. She grinned quickly and looked up to the front. The lesson began.

***

It was finally lunch. Utena let out a yawn as they all ate outside. Kaido and Rika were next to her. She looked at her lunch, which composed of: rice, curry, and candy on the side. She picked up her chopsticks and began to place food in her mouth. Rika turned to her and watched her. 

"Anou … It's really nice to finally meet you. Kaido told me about you," Rika said shyly.

"I'm glad," Utena said and swallowed. "Let's be friends okay?"

Rika's face lightened up. "Sure!"

Kaido laughed. "You seem to have transformed … into your regular self, Utena-san."

"Heh, is that bad?" she asked. 

"Iie. It just surprised me," he answered. "By the way, did you ever find your 'prince'?"

Utena stopped eating. She looked down at her food. "Well-." She frowned. "Yes. It just didn't go the way that I expected."

His face fell of concern. "Oh."

"You must think," Utena laughed, "that I'm really stupid."

"Actually," Rika began, "I think that it's really romantic! It's not stupid at all!"

Utena smiled. "Ari-!" She looked at Kaido in horror. "You told her about that too?"

Kaido became nervous. "Uh … yeah."

Utena sighed. "Anyone else?"

"Only Rika."

"Demo," Rika intercepted. "I still think it was brave! Very, very brave!"

Rika looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Just think … to go search for the man that saved your life!" Rika's eyes seemed to shine. "Did … he love you back?"

Utena didn't answer. _Let's just say … he only used me. I don't know if I can answer. I don't want them to think I'm crazy or anything. They don't need to know. I don't want them to get involved. _She shook her head.

"I guess not."

And she left it at that.

***

_I was only fooling myself that time. I thought that I could be noble like him. It turns out that he only fooled me for his own use. I never found love. I never did. He didn't love me. Oh why? Why did he do such a thing to me? Why?_

Utena was in her room. It was already evening and the stars were all shining brightly. She sat in her desk and closed the book, for her homework was finished. She stared into the night sky. _They're so bright. They're so beautiful._

She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of rose in the air. The light illuminated around her. Red rose petals danced around her. The night sky seemed to shine even more brightly as she stared up into it. 

_Red roses … it's the same. _She caught a petal that was flying in the air. _It's just like … the color of his hair. And the sky-! _She looked up at the dark blue hue above her. _It's like his eyes. _She placed her hand over her breast and is clasped over a red rose. She held it close to her nose and sniffed its fragrance. _The red rose. It smells just like him._

She gasped. She found herself back in her old room. A little upset, she sighed of annoyance. She looked out the window again and stared at the stars. _It's just like before. He brought me with him so he could show me the stars. Even though he was injured, he still wanted to show it all to me._

She left her desk and turned off the light. She climbed in her bed and snuggled under the covers. _Why am I thinking of him all of a sudden? _Her eyes seemed to feel heavier. Her nose seemed pressured. She blinked and tears dampened her blanket. _He … he probably doesn't remember me either. _She held the pillow close to her. _Kiryuu Touga._

***

_"Come down and we'll take a short walk to the dueling grounds. There's something I want to show you," a young man said. _

Is he serious?

_"Come," he motioned._

She followed him until they entered the grounds. Her mind filled of curiosity. What could he be planning to show me at the dueling grounds? Could the 'end of the world' be waiting for us there? _She stopped. _Ah!

_The grounds were illuminated with a wonderful display of stars. She held her breath for she couldn't find a word to say. She looked up with wonder. _It's incredible!

_"It's almost like," her voice said in awe, "a chandelier! It's so beautiful!"_

"I know," he answered. 

Utena looked at him in concern. "You must be tired out from your injury. You shouldn't push yourself too much."

"Yes, but," he replied. "I wanted to show this to you … the dueling grounds at night."

***

Utena sat up from her bed. Her hair was matted and there were marks on her face from the blanket. She looked at her mirror and then out of the window. _It's still dark … was I dreaming? _She looked at the clock. _It's midnight. Still … I wonder. _

She got out of her bed and looked out. She gasped. _Oh my! _She covered her mouth. 

Outside was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. _Is there a blackout? _She noticed that all the lights were out all over Tokyo. _The power should be back soon. _

But the sky! 

She smiled to herself. _When I think about it, I could never see the stars on Tokyo because the city lights were always too bright. This is … incredible! It's almost like a chandelier! _Her heart pounded in her chest. _Touga … arigatou._

She watched the sky until the lights came back on. She sighed sadly. _You've shown me the stars. I've always wanted to see them like that. But what I've always wanted to see, _she smiled again, _is you. You've helped me reach that castle in the sky. Somehow, that really isn't enough for me._

***

"Ohayo! Utena-san!" Rika yelled. 

"Ohayo, Rika-chan!" Utena replied.

She ran over to the younger girl. Rika clutched her bag tighter. Utena looked at her curiously. 

"Anou … what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Umm … that's not it," Rika answered. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ee?" Utena gave her a strange look. "What is it?"

"Well," Rika began looking at her feet. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school." She looked up at Utena. "You're so nice. I … don't really have any other friends like you. Kaido isn't allowed to come over since he's a boy. Since I don't know you that well yet, we might as well get aquainted."

Utena grinned. "Of course! That's not a problem at all!"

Rika let out a sigh of relief. "Really? That's wonderful!" 

The bell rung. Utena looked around sadly. "I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye Utena-san!"

Utena walked by herself down the hallway. There were students that passed her. She paused before going in her first class. _This is my chance. From now on, I'm going to be a normal girl. Everything is going to go back to the way that they were from the beginning. This is what I wanted. This is what I _desperately _wanted._

This is my need. For my parents.

She opened the door and let out a cheerful hello. Others echoed after her as she took her seat. She opened her text book and grabbed a pencil.

_For Anshii._

The teacher came in and everyone bowed. He then started writing headlines on the board. Everyone started writing down notes. 

_For Kaido and Rika._

Utena concentrated towards the front of the room. She gently bit her lips and held the pencil a little tighter. She quickly looked out the window. The sun was peeking out and she spotted the tree. She saw a bird resting on a branch. There were faint chirps coming from the outside. 

_And most importantly, for you, Touga._

***

How do you all like it? I hope that you all do. For those of you who haven't read the manga, Kaido is Utena's best friend. He is only shown in the prologue at the very beginning. He's the one that helps Utena figure out where she's going to find her prince. I thought it would be nice if they could see each other again. Rika's an original character. 


	3. Beautiful Blossom

Beautiful Blossom

Hiiro / Rae D.

** *

Many students were gathered inside the school stadium. Utena, sat herself down on the bleachers and scooted over for Kaido and Rika. Cheers and shouts rang all over. Utena curled her hands into tight fists to contain her excitement. It was the fourth quarter and there was only one minute left of the game. 

"Oh! I've always wanted to watch this!" Utena said happily. 

"Yes!" Rika answered. "I hope that we win!"

"Homecoming is always exciting," Kaido agreed. "But I heard these guys are tough!"

"It really doesn't matter," Utena countered. "Whatever happens, happens."

The stadium was now full. They heard the whistle and there was the noise of the dribbling of the ball. The home team had got their hands on the ball. Utena stood up and yelled.

"Come on!" 

High school students agreed and they all stood up as well. They all raised fists up in the air. The cheerleaders were yelling at the top of their lungs against each other. Matsunori, a high school freshman grabbed the ball. There was only ten seconds left on the clock.

He aimed.

"YESS!" Utena yelled. 

He shot the ball. They watched in awe as it fell inside the hoop. The buzzer went off and the team gathered together in celebration. Everyone cleared the court for the queen candidates to be introduced. An elaborate float strolled down towards the center of the court. Four girls stood straight and gazed at the audience.

"YAY!" Utena yelled. "WE WON!"

"Oh!" Rika exclaimed. "Oh! Onee-chan!"

They all paused as the candidates were escorted down from the float. Rika pointed towards a pale girl with delicate brown curls. The girl looked so much like Rika except she was more mature and pretty. Utena noticed that the older girl was very skinny and that her escort seemed to handle her delicately.

"Sugoi … she's beautiful," Utena gasped. "That's your sister, Rika?"

Rika's eyes saddened. "Hai, that's her."

"I think," Utena added, "that she's definitely going to win for sure."

"I hope so," Rika agreed. "It's all she's ever wanted." There was a slight tremble in her voice. "That's about all she wants."

Utena felt tempted to ask what exactly Rika meant. 

"It'd be a great honor for her. She's been dreaming of this moment for such a long time," Rika said.

"I see," was all that Utena could say.

***

Closets are full of so many things.

Utena sighed as she gazed at her limited dresses and skirts that hung there. She pushed several of them aside and in dismay, frowned. _I really need to buy more dresses. _She tried searching for skirts and tops. _These are too casual. _

"I'll _never _find anything to wear for the dance tonight," she said with a bit of frustration. "I haven't bought any new dresses for a long time."

She pushed a couple more clothes away. _I'll go shopping tomorrow-! _She almost missed it. _Wait … this is-! _Before her eyes was a dress. 

The dress was off the shoulder and was long. The gown was translucent and the legs could be seen clearly. A shorter skirt was to be worn inside. The longer part of the gown was parted in the center so that the person wearing it could walk easily. A blush colored her cheeks as she studied it.

_This is the dress that Touga gave to me!_

She took the dress from the hanger and held it close to her. The translucent gown, embroidered with faint roses, swirled as the air ran against it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she studied it further.

_It fits me perfectly. I wonder where he got my measurements._

She began to remover her clothing. A smile arose on her face. _That pervert. _

Bringing the gown over her head, she lifted her arms as it slipped around her. She picked up the short skirt that came with it and adjusted it around her waist. She walked to her dresser and searched in her drawer for the accessories. 

_They're here somewhere._

Finally, she picked up a rose pin for her hair. She took out a brush and ran it through her rosy hair. She held one side of her long locks and clipped the pin in snugly. She took out some make up and applied it to her face. She let out a sigh and walked out of her room.

Making her way to the door of her apartment, she opened the door and let out a sigh. She walked outside and down the stairs. She opened the door to the building and walked down the streets of the neighborhood. As she approached the high school, she paused outside the door.

_All right, I'm ready!_

Walking through the entrance, she glanced at all the junior and high school students. For this particular dance, only ninth graders though seniors could attend. _Where's Rika and Kaido?_

"Tenjou-san!" she heard. "Tenjou-san, over here!"

She whirled around to find Rika and Kaido near the punch bowl. She walked over to them in her heels and paused in front of them.

"Oh, Tenjou-san! That's such a pretty dress!" Rika exclaimed. 

"You too!" Utena answered. 

Rika laughed. She wore a blue thin strapped evening gown where the straps criss-crossed on her back. Beside her, Kaido wore an expensive tuxedo. They looked around the dance floor where there were many people dancing to the high-energy music. 

"When did you two get here?" Utena asked. 

"We got here early since my sister is a candidate for Queen," Rika replied. "I'm waiting for the results. I can't wait!"

"When are they going to announce it?" Utena wondered aloud.

"In a minute," Kaido answered. "Oi! There's the vice president with the results!"

A short girl walked on stage. She carried a decorated envelope and grabbed the microphone. The DJ behind her finished the music and the students stopped dancing. 

"Everyone, I'd like to announce the results for this year's Queen," she said excitedly. "We, the members of the student council, appreciate your support and votes." She looked at everyone who was staring at her on the stage. "Now, I'd like to announce the winner!"

She opened the envelope and pulled the card out. Rika closed her eyes and held onto Kaido's hand tightly. Utena clenched her hands in fists. The whole school was silent as they waited for the results.

"Hitokawa Kari!"

There were cheers all over the school. Rika screamed in excitement. She took off running and ran in front of the stage. Kari looked at her with a wide smile on her face. Rika began to cry as she watched her older sister walk on the stage. Kari's date took her hand and they began dancing together on the stage. 

"Onee-chan!" Rika cried. "Congratulations!"

Utena smiled. She walked towards the back of the gym and leaned against the wall. Slow music started to fill the air. Many people pulled close together and began to sway with the slow rhythm. Utena could only think to herself in a lonely matter. 

_I can't believe how I used to be so popular. As vain as it seems, I seem to like it this way. _

She shifted her eyes on the skirt of her gown. 

_I'm glad … that the dress I picked out wasn't ruined._

She shook her head. _No, it isn't._

I'll be by your side constantly, thinking only of you, Utena-sama.

She felt her eyes fill with tears once again. She pounded a fist against the wall. _Here I am. I am crying for something like this. Touga, are you still thinking about me? Or did you forget about me too? _More tears fell from her eyes. _I just … I just want to see you again. I wish that I could just close my eyes. When I open them, you would be there. It's a shame. It's a shame that I can only see you when my eyes are closed. _

She bit her pink glossed lips and closed her eyes. She leaned her head to the side. The slow, romantic melody continued to play. Utena could barely hear it for she didn't feel like it. She wondered why she felt this strange feeling. She wondered why it was only now that she realized that she was alone. She was alone again. Here she was … standing by herself against the wall. 

This was the real world. This was the world where people lived in their deepest lives. Utena bit her trembling lip again. _Isn't this the world that you wanted to go to, Touga?_

***

_Tenjou, have you ever felt … that you were an outsider? That this place that we look down upon … it's like _another _world. Far away from the _real _one?_

Our true world exists someplace else. We all want to get that world back … so we can finally return to our deepest selves.

This world we inhabit … it's like an egg … a small world encased in a hard shell. The chick will die, unborn, if it doesn't break through that shell … die without ever knowing that it's a bird!

If we don't break the end of the 'world's' shell … we'll die without knowing we can even fly!

_And I want to fly. That is why I want to revolutionize the world … so that I can be myself!_

***

Her eyes were still closed. _I am in the world that you wanted. I am in the world that you wanted to see. Are you still trapped in the academy? _She sighed. _I'd come back to you … but it is too painful. It would bring so many memories. Anshii, Saionji, Juri, Miki, Wakaba … everyone. _

The music stopped playing. There was a slight pause before the next song started to play. She listened this time to find that the song was slow like the last. She slowly opened her dampened eyes. She looked forward to find another person standing against the wall. 

Looking at the person's features, Utena made out the features of a tall man with a built body. Long red hair flickered from the scattered light of the disco ball. He seemed to look at his feet with such loneliness. Utena gasped.

_Iie! It couldn't be! Am I seeing things? _

"Touga … TOUGA!" she cried. 

He turned his head to look at her. His face paled into a ghostly expression. His lips moved but didn't let out any words. 'Utena' they seemed to say. He couldn't bring himself to respond socially. He didn't seem to move.

Another group of tears rose into her eyes. She picked up her skirt and rushed towards him. Although she wore heels, she couldn't feel the pain in her feet. Her hair flew up in the air as she sped up. Letting go of her skirt, she lifted her arms.

Grabbing onto his waist, she pulled herself closer to him. Touga placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel something wet on his chest as the younger girl sobbed. Running a finger through her long rose-pink hair, he smiled to himself.

_Tenjou … we meet again. At last!_

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Some Kind of Beauty

****

Roses Are Red

Some Kind of Beauty

Hiiro / Rae D.

***

There was a slight pause between them. Utena breathed in a sob and clutched onto his shirt even tighter. Touga gazed at the radiant beauty that was in his arms. It seemed almost like a dream. This was Tenjou Utena in his arms! This was the girl that haunted his dreams at night. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. 

Utena lifted her head and looked at him with her wet eyes. Touga looked down at her. He studied her slightly and let out a low, nervous chuckle.

"So you came. Don't you look nice? I really do have impeccable taste when it comes to women's clothing."

The phrase was so familiar to her. Utena laughed. Touga brought his hands up to her face and brushed away her tears with his thumb. He had such a sweet smile on his face. _I've never seen him smile like that before. _Utena thought. _He seems so … different. He's almost … _She gazed at him thoughtfully. _He's almost … _cute.

"You've … changed, Kiryuu Touga," Utena stated. "You really have changed."

"So have you," he answered. "You seem … more feminine."

"Is that bad?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Not at all."

Utena smiled and released his waist. She let out a giggle. Touga watched her as she straightened her skirt and ran a hand through her long rosy hair. He examined her further and noticed that she wore make up. _Is this really her? Is this the real Utena?_

"This is really … kind of awkward now is it?" she asked. "What am I supposed to say?"

Touga laughed. "Whatever it may be, that would have to be completely up to you."

He gently took her hand and pressed his lips against the smooth skin. Utena just gazed at him in surprise. _He really hasn't changed, physically. He didn't come here just to see _me _right? I bet he has a reason._

"Anou … what are you doing here anyway?" she asked. 

Lifting his head from her hand, he lifted his right hand. A rose signet appeared on his ring finger. He lifted his other hand and slipped the ring off. He took hold of Utena's right hand and slipped the ring on. 

"You … left this at Ohtori. Anshii wanted you to have this. It's yours," he answered. "I came here to deliver it to you."

_The rose seal. This is what brought me to the academy. This is the ring that granted me the power to revolutionize the world. It hasn't been used yet, has it? Still … I don't know … _

Utena shook her head. "I'm sorry … " She took the ring off and closed her hand over it. Touga looked at her in surprise. "I can't keep this."

"Nani?"

"I _can't,_" she repeated. "I just _can't_."

Touga didn't say anything. He sighed and looked down at the floor. Utena felt her face become hot. _He … looks so cute. He looks like a child. _Utena giggled softly. _I don't know why but … I guess that I must be …_

"Tenjou …" Touga lifted her chin. "We can't talk about it here. There are too many people. Also, it's getting late. May I drive you home?"

_Drive?_

"Ah … ah …" Utena felt her face become even redder. "Um … _sure._"

"Then come … " he answered. 

***

The car stopped in front of the apartment building. Touga removed his keys from the keyhole. Looking up at the building in front of them, a smile spread across his face. Utena looked at him strangely.

"Well," he said aloud. "Isn't this strange?"

"What's so strange?" she asked.

"You're not so far from where I live," he answered.

"You … live close by?" she replied.

"Yes."

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. Utena landed her feet on the ground and stood up. She picked up her dress and together; they walked towards the building. Touga shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed at her.

Opening the front door, Utena allowed him in. Crickets could be heard from the outside as they silently walked through the hallways. There was talking that could be heard through some of the doors but the conversations were muffled. Utena fished out her keys and inserted them through her lock. Touga couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that … your much closer than I expected."

"You … said that earlier," Utena replied. "Where exactly do you live?"

Touga motioned his head to the side. Utena glanced in the direction. She found herself looking at the door next to her. _He … he lives next to me? Why didn't I notice that earlier? _She turned the knob and pushed the door open. They removed their shoes and walked on the slightly elevated floor. They sat together on the dining table.

"How long have you been living by yourself, Tenjou?" he asked.

"For about a week," she answered. "I contacted my aunt and she's paying for the rent until she comes back from Holland."

"Holland?"

"Hai. She's an interior designer and her latest project is in Amsterdam. She's building a new hotel and she's been out in charge. It's going to be another year until she gets back. Otherwise, by the time I finish school, I'm going to be able to move back with her."

"Demo," Touga countered, "you know that you're not supposed to be by yourself. You're too young."

"I know," Utena answered. "But now that I know that you'll be around, I feel a little bit better about it."

Touga felt heat build up in his face. Utena looked at him strangely. He covered his face in his hands in embarrassment. Yet he felt even warmer.

"Are you blushing, _Kiryuu-sempai_," Utena asked sweetly.

He felt more awkward as she called him that. 

"Well … that is …" he couldn't find words to say.

"You're acting cute tonight," she said dreamily. "Actually, I think you always are."

"Not really," he smiled. "I have a terrible reputation in school nowadays. That counts Ohtori as well. "

"Is that so?" she asked. 

"I guess that my injuries have made me a colder person. My social life has gone down the drain," he replied. 

"You're talking to me right now."

Touga laughed. "Truthfully, _you're _the one who's acting cute."

It was Utena's turn to blush.

"Argh! You really are making my life difficult!"

Touga reached out for her clenching hand. In it was the rose signet. Utena paused as he held her fingers out and gently intertwined with them. There was warmth in his touch and for the first time, it seemed loving with meaning. Utena couldn't do anything but stare. The ring rapped against the table and a clinking noise could be heard. Utena watched as it rolled on the flat surface and stopped in between them. 

"Tell me," he said seriously, "why don't you want the ring?"

Utena's eyes saddened. "I don't know. I guess that I don't want to change the world after all." She picked up the ring with her other hand and clenched it again. "When you think about it, the world constantly changes each day. The world is imperfect. Everyone has a different view of a perfect world." Utena looked down at the ring. "Even if I changed the world, there's always someone who will despise it. For now, I think that the world is all right as it is."

Touga sighed. "I understand. Still, there's still many things that I want to find out."

"Ee?"

Touga held her hand tighter. "Anshii sent me here to help you. By the way she said it, it sounds like there's a lot more to it than what there really is."

"A lot more?" Utena asked. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I wanted to find out," he answered. "Anshii told me that I was to help you create the world. She was about to come to you but she sent me instead."

"Anshii?"

"Hai."

_She sent him to deliver the ring? Still, he wouldn't have to live here if it wasn't important. I wonder why. There's still so much that's still unclear. _

"Touga," Utena murmured. 

"Believe me, I will do anything to help," he said. "I'll be by your side constantly thinking of you."

_Thinking of you …_

Utena looked down at the table. There they were with their hands intertwined together. They were holding each other tightly. Touga's warmth and loving voice seemed colder and more serious than before. His outward appearance had changed. His skin was slightly tan from the previous summer and his eyes were gentle unlike how fierce they were before. Utena had an urge to just hold him tightly like a little girl with her teddy bear.

_That incident has really changed him. It has changed me as well._

Touga released her hand. Utena gasped in offense to that. Touga stood up and walked towards her. He stood in front of her and let out a sigh.

"Ever since you left Ohtori," he said, "you were all I ever thought about."

He lifted her chin and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. Utena closed her eyes and let him. _He brings comfort to me. If I could be a princess, he could be my prince. I feel like one right now. _Touga's touch left her slowly. She could no longer feel his breath against her face. How she wanted him to hold her forever. How she wanted to hold on to his hands. Everything about him was irresistible. 

"You're so … cruel to me, Kiryuu Touga," she sighed.

A sexy smile spread across his face. Touga chuckled at that. He turned around and walked towards her front door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he stated slowly. "Good night!" He walked out of the door. "Wake up early tomorrow so that I can drive you to school. Also, I'll ask the landlady to unlock the joining door in our hallway."

She looked at him in shock.

***

__

I'm sorry for the slow update since my computer's been down. I promise that they'll be much more quicker the next couple updates. 


	5. The Stars on the Ground

Roses Are Red

The Stars on the Ground

Hiiro/Rae D.

***

As she awoke the next morning, Utena yawned and ran a finger through her matted hair. There war a strange aroma in the air. It smelled … excellent. Utena scratched her head in confusion. She looked out of the window and noticed that it was only dawn. Her alarm clock hadn't rung yet. Utena got out of bed and ran a brush through her hair.

_This is the earliest that I have ever woken up. I wonder where the smell is coming from?_

She quickly changed into a skirt and a blouse. After finishing the last button on her shirt, she got out of the room and entered her kitchen. She closed her eyes and sniffed the wonderful aroma.

_Mmm! Smells good!_

Utena opened her eyes to find a tall man opening the rice from the rice cooker. He was bringing the pot to the table where all kinds of meat and condiments were placed. Utena gazed at him in surprise. He looked up at her and motioned her to come to the table.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" he called cheerfully.

"O-ohayou," she replied weakly.

Touga pulled out a chair for her and she reluctantly sat down. He brought her a plate. Utena couldn't say or do anything except stare at the table. Touga motioned a hand in front of her face.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"B-betsu ni!" She answered as she grabbed the chopsticks.

"I didn't mean to wake you so early. Next time, I'll just cook in my kitchen. I just wanted to make sure that you ate something," he said. "I made your favorite: curry. I hope you like it."

Her hands were shaking as she scooped the rice in her bowl. She spooned some curry and lifted the plate.

"Itadaki masu!"

"Itadaki masu!" Touga replied.

She mixed the rice and spices and placed a small amount in her mouth. Touga watched, as she slowly tasted the spicy food. She swallowed it after a moment and gave him a smile.

"Oishii!"

They continued to eat in silence. Touga kept staring at her while she ate. He couldn't concentrate fully on his food. He slowly inserted the chopsticks in his mouth even though there wasn't much food that came in. His eyes were tired and seemed heavy. 

Utena swallowed her last bite of food. She bowed slightly in front of him and sighed. Touga stopped in surprise as she placed her bowl back on the flat surface of the table. 

"That was great! I haven't had such nice cooking in a while," she complimented. "Tomorrow, I'll be sure to cook your breakfast all right?"

A blush colored his face. "Uh … sure."

She began to lift her plate to bring it to the sink. Touga stopped her and took the bowl from her hands. He turned on the faucet and water ran out from the spout. 

"I can take care of that, you know," she began.

He shook his head. "That's all right. I insist. Go wait in the living room and let's find something to do for the day."

She didn't know why. Yet, she did as she was told. 

***

_What kinds of things does he like? There are a lot of places that we could go to. Does he like sightseeing? Perhaps not. I think that we should do the kinds of stuff that everyone does. He isn't a foreigner after all. He's never really done any city activities, as I know of. Ohtori was very disclosed compared to here. _

Utena couldn't decide of where they were supposed to go. Touga was a difficult person. She somehow wished that she didn't have to do this everyday. 

This wasn't the first time that they lived together either. She remembered when he lost the duel and decided to live and serve her as her attendant. She already knew that he was somehow difficult to live with. 

"So, what exactly do you want to do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do is up to you."

"But," she argued, "I have no idea!"

He sighed. "What about doing things that you want to do? I'll go with you wherever it is. In fact, let's just go out now and see what's interesting.  
He opened the door and waited for her to follow. Utena walked outside and followed him down the stairs. 

There were autumn leaves that swirled around them. A leaf fell in Touga's hair. He brushed it away as they began to walk. Touga looked around them and gazed at her again. This was the city. This was a different atmosphere where he wanted to always come to. 

He glanced away as he heard the sound of people talking nearby. Although the surroundings were houses and buildings, there was a wide-open field of grass. A concrete path crossed across the grass and benches were placed near the concrete. There were fallen leaves everywhere and young ones – mostly young couples – walked along the path. 

"It's the park," Utena announced. "I use to go here all the time with my parents."

"Yes, I understand. I recall going to the park in my childhood," he replied. 

"Your childhood?" she asked.

"Of course! I was once a child after all. It's nothing too personal." He glanced at her with a smile. "It was the happiest time of my life."

"I heard that you had a sister. Isn't she going to school here as well?" Utena wondered aloud.

"My sister?" Touga repeated. "Oh no … it's only me. My family is still living in Hou'ou'shi. That's where she was born, you see, and she's rather attached to the area. She has so many friends over there. There really is no chance that she's ever going to come over here with me. She's a country girl … and I guess that we could leave it at that."

"Don't you miss your family?" she asked.

"Sometimes I do," he answered. "Then again, I have to get used to it since I will be attending college next year. I will be going to Tokyo University … I'm currently filling out the forms."

_That's right! Touga's a senior this year!_

"I see," Utena agreed. "That's understandable."

There was a leaf that fell to the ground in front of them. Then there was another. A wind blew in the air and many leaves danced about them. It was a magical feeling that filled one's heart and the moments were short. There was something very peculiar about the fact that they were finally together. Like the leaves on the trees, Touga felt that their moments together were going to be limited. Although it was only a hunch, he kept it in the back of his head.

_We still have to be careful. We never know when the ring will react. _He bit his lower lip and clenched his hand into a fist. The ring was still there on his ring finger and its warmth still heated his body. _How is it that this can be dangerous?_

***

There was a slight pause between the two of them. They were in the city by that time and Touga watched as the younger woman walked beside them. To him, she was the most wonderful thing in the world to him. Even if his family was far away, he felt as if he was at home every moment that he was with her. 

It was a familiar feeling that he had felt before in his earlier years. There were many memories of a little boy of long red hair in the back of his mind. He saw that boy playing with another boy of the same age. That was Saionji Kyouichi. Touga couldn't help but miss his vulgar friend who he had used to confine in. Lately, they had conversed normally for the past few weeks by phone … just like before. There was tinge of guilt when he thought about it. He had never brought up the fact of the events that had passed and Saionji had almost no clue of what had happened before.

"I haven't talked to Saionji-kun for a while," he said suddenly. 

"Saionji?" Utena repeated.

"Why yes, he is my best friend after all," Touga replied with a grin. "Before the events of the duels, we were almost inseparable … just like how any friendship is. It all stopped after the duels. I'm afraid that the people that participated in those fights had such a desire over friendship. The reason that I wanted to win was to restore everything. You see, Ohtori is such a remote school compared to the others. 

"It may take a while before I adjust to this area. I'm afraid that I'm not used to this common life. Still, I really like it here. It's very different from Hou'ou'shi. I've always wanted to be able to live in a place like this. Here, there's everything here. People that live here actually have a chance to do whatever they want. This is really what I've always wanted to do."

Utena couldn't help but chuckle at the young man. She grasped his hand and held it tightly. He was warm even though the weather was cold. Touga looked back at her and smiled again. _He really has a warm smile. _She thought. _I wonder if it's really a possibility that he could be … my prince? _There were warm memories of those days in Ohtori. She did admit that the people there acted strange but she knew that it was because of the influence of the school. Then again, there was something that she never thought about before.

"Touga, just … when was the academy established?" she asked. "And … who exactly established it?"

"Ohtori … was established during the Taisho Era …and as for _who _established it … I" he stopped for a moment. "I … really don't know. I … never really thought about it before. Actually … no one ever _has_." 

Utena stopped in front of the building. She grinned happily as she took a peek inside. There was loud music playing throughout and many people were singing inside. She dug in her wallet and took out a few yen. Touga looked over her shoulder. 

"What exactly is this place?" he asked. 

"Karaoke," she smiled. "I haven't done this for a long time!"

"Really?" he asked. "Me … I've never really done it before … except for at home."

"It's … really fun. I'll pay for the room, it's my treat," she said. "Since it's your first time in Tokyo, all attractions are paid by me. I'll be sure that we do something fun after this!" 

"You … really don't have to," he said. "I can take care of that … I am a guy after all."

Before he could stop her, Utena had already bought the room. Touga sighed and followed her in the room. There was a screen in one part of the room. There was a table where a book was laying. Utena grabbed the book and looked through the book. She grabbed the microphone and the remote. 

"I guess that I'll go first," she said. 

She put in the numbers and the song started loading. She put in the microphone close to her mouth. Touga watched as the music started pumping through the speakers. It wasn't that he had ever done such a thing before … it was just that he had never done it in this form. 

"American music?" he joked. "Impressive."

She stopped the music and looked at him with a grin. She set the microphone back on the table and looked at him playfully. 

"All right then … let's have a little competition," she said. "Whoever loses the next song … gets to pay for dinner."

"All right … that's good enough for me," he said. "Let's go.

They both looked though the songbook. Utena grabbed a pencil and paper and began to write down their song list:

Tenjou: Chase the Chance, Namie Amuro; Fly Me to the Moon, Hikaru Utada; Yoru No Uta, Iwao Junko; The Real Folk Blues, Mai Yamane with Seatbelts; Toki Ni Ai Wa, Masami Okui.

Kiryuu: Dynamite, SMAP; Tooi Yoake, Koyasu Takehito; Blue Mask, Koyasu Takehito; Lion Heart, SMAP; Fly Me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra.

"You really had to do that?" Utena sneered. "Copycat!"

"Then … that shall be the winning song. Whoever loses that will pay," he decided. "Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed. "That's fine by me."

The "Hikaru Utada" version started playing. Seeing that it was her cue, Utena began to sing nervously into the microphone. 

_Poets often use many words to say a simple thing_

But it takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poet sing

With music and words I'll be playing for you, I have written a song

To be sure that you know what I'm saying … I'll translate as I go along …

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars …

***

__

…In other words … hold my hand … in other words … darling kiss me

It was Touga's turn and his eyes were closed as the words came out of his mouth passionately. Utena watched him in awe as the lyrics repeated again. _Touga really seems into it … I can tell … this is our last song tonight … maybe he's tired._

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore

In other words … please be true

In other words … I love you …

The song ended and Touga sat down as they waited for his score. The number of "98" appeared on the screen. Touga sighed sadly since Utena had gotten "99". He had lost the tournament tonight. _Just how is it that she always tops me at everything? _He placed the microphone back on the stand and they left the room. 

They found out that it was already evening when they came out of the building. Touga pulled out his wallet. He glanced at the younger woman as they strolled together on the streets.

"I guess that I'm going to have to pay. I lost the bet so it's only fair," he said lightly. "After all … I _am _the guy after all."

"That's so sweet of you," she said sarcastically. "I'm glad that you volunteered."

"Really … I'd pay anyway even if I won the bet. It's only fair," he said. "I'd do anything to pay for the wonderful time we had at karaoke." 

"Oh … I wouldn't mind even if I spent one hundred yen today. I want your stay to be special for you … that is … until you go back to Hou'ou'shi," her eyes saddened. _Then again … I really don't want him to leave._

They went inside a fancy café … and the food was delicious!

***

__

"Wow! It's been a long time since I ever did anything like this!" Utena exclaimed. "What a night! Still … there's one more attraction that I have to show you tonight!"

"Really? Don't you think that it's getting late?" he asked. 

"That's all right … it's a beautiful night and we really can't miss this!"

__

Just what is it that's so exciting?

"You seem really excited about something … is it really that spectacular?" he asked.

"Of course! I would be taking you there if it wasn't any fun!" she replied happily. "All first timers in Tokyo really have to see this!"

***

They were in front of Tokyo Tower. Utena paid for the tickets inside. She grabbed his arm and they went all the way to the top, ignoring the other attractions that were inside the tower. Touga was surprised at her reaction as they reached the very top of the tower.

They walked on the balcony. Touga couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded from the altitude. Exactly how high were they? He held his head in his hands to balance him and his sickness. Utena looked at him in concern.

"Don't worry … it was like this on my first time too. You'll get used to it when you see it," she explained.

"Tell me … just what am I going to see?" he asked almost impatiently.

"You'll see it for yourself," she said. "Once you do … all your fears will go away."

They reached the edge of the balcony. Touga looked up at the sky. There were many stars up there and it reminded him of the castle. He wondered why it seemed different than back at home. It was probably the noise of the traffic and the music that was pumping through several clubs. It was probably the fact that they were in the city as the stars shown in the sky.

"Touga … look … isn't it amazing?" she asked. "Oh … what are you looking at?"

"Yes … they are … still … it reminds me of home to be perfectly honest," he replied.

"The stars?" she asked with a chuckle. "You're looking at the stars?"

"Well … yes," he said in confusion. "Isn't that what we came here for?"

"I suppose," Utena agreed. "But … there really is no need to since the stars are already close to us. You should only look at the stars if you're on the ground. But when you're up in the sky … shouldn't you do the opposite?"

_The opposite … yes. That would make sense._

Touga looked down at the ground and gasped. What he saw was the most spectacular thing that he had ever sighted in his life. He never expected such a wonderful view. He placed his hands over his mouth to compress his newfound joy. 

The lights of Tokyo! Oh! How beautiful they were! All of those neon lights were combined together and created a dazzling picture before them. Touga had never thought that all that electricity could ever give him such a wonder. They were like jewels that were spilled all over the ground. They were the wonderful stars that were on the ground. 

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed. 

"I'm glad," Utena answered. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." She smiled happily. "I wanted to show you something special … since you were the one that showed me the stars. You don't know … exactly how happy that made me feel."

He couldn't say anything to her in return. All he could do was stare off into the sparkling ground below. All that he could think about was the fact that he was watching it all with her. They were together and finally! They would have this chance to be together forevermore. 

_I want to be able to give her a world that she desires! I want to be able to give her all that I can offer. I want to treasure her as one not as a princess … but something much more._

Something much more … what would that be?

***

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Reality

****

Roses Are Red

The Reality

Hiiro /Rae D.

***

"You're not serious!" Anshii yelped into the receiver. "No way!"

"I'm not lying," Touga said calmly. "Seriously."

There was a slight pause between them. Although she seemed to hide it, Anshii was overexcited about his find. She pressed her ears closer to the phone as if trying to face reality. She took deep breaths; in and out.

"I knew it. I knew that's where she would be. I'm glad that you found her!" Anshii said with a sigh. "You don't know how relieved I am of this."

"Well … the problem is … is that she doesn't seem to want to go back," Touga said hesitantly. "I never asked her but she seems to enjoy it here. Since you said that she needs protection, I decided to stay here."

"You don't have to bring her back. In fact, don't even think about bringing her back," Anshii said quickly.

Touga raised his eyebrow. There was a beating in his heart that seemed unnerving. He clutched at the pulsing muscle and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked around the room to see if Utena was present. Currently, she was not.

"What did you say?" he asked in confusion. 

"Don't bring her here," Anshii repeated. "It's the worst thing that you could do." There was a tinge of horror in her voice and that bothered him a bit. 

_I thought that we were supposed to bring her over there. Why did she change her mind all of a sudden? _He thought. There was a slight suspicion that wound around his mind. What exactly was she keeping from him. There was something that wasn't right.

"There is something that you didn't tell me?" he asked. 

"Yes." 

"What would that be?" he demanded almost roughly. " I thought that I was to bring her back!"

He heard her swallow on the other end. "That's what I thought … also."

"What are you talking about?"

There was yet another long pause. They waited for each other to say something else besides that unnerving silence. It was almost deafening to the ear and it was currently yelling in Touga's ear. Anger arose in his mind and he wanted to scream at the poor girl on the other line. He heard another "gulp" when Anshii started talking again.

"I sensed her aura just now. Has the ring been used yet?" she asked.

He paused a bit. "No. I'm still wearing it upon her request."

A sigh from the girl, "Ah yes … That is a relief."

It was just like those old student council meetings. The way that they all talked, the way that things were discussed … all was said in a mysterious way. By now, he was getting sick of it. Those days of war and battle were supposed to be over weren't they? Why was she still acting so fearful? 

"Get to the point," he said in annoyance. "Why are you so concerned. I thought that we would promise to discuss the whole thing through!"

He didn't know whether she was about to cry or if she was going to yell back at him. He waited patiently for a while until he heard a gentle sigh. She seemed to be chuckling … he paused in confusion. What was supposedly so funny?

"You … really are in love with her … aren't you, Kiryuu-sempai?" Anshii laughed. "I never expected a reaction of such from you. You … a calm man of cool demeanor. This was the last thing that I ever expected you to say. I must say … you really have changed."

"That's … not exactly-!" a rare flush colored his cheeks. It disappeared once again. "You're changing the subject! Will you stop with that?"

"All right," Anshii agreed. "I'll stop. I might as well tell you."

"I'm all ears," he said. 

She paused one last time and then spoke again. "During the events of the collapse of the castle, Utena disappeared after handing me the ring. As you have described, she was unhurt during the destruction. As we all know, she was the victor of Dios and is granted the power to revolutionize the world.

"However, the effects seem to be opposite of what they truly are. She disappeared all of a sudden … as a prince. She then reappeared as the opposite … a princess. That was the way that it was supposed to be until she entered our world. Utena-sama was saved by Dios and that is how it begun. After that time, her views of the real world changed completely.

"She was different before that time. Before Dios encountered with her, she was a normal girl. Now, she has returned back to the real world. The reason of her disappearance wasn't the fact that she disappeared from the world but rather … she returned back to the present world. The effects of the ring returned us all back to the normal world. 

"When she arrived to Ohtori, that was when the world shifted and that was when Ohtori became an isolated world … another dimension perhaps. I know that it sounds strange Kiryuu-sempai, but I'm trying to explain this as simplistically as I can. What I'm trying to say is that she created another world in another time and that was when the world shifted."

_Our true world exists someplace else. We all want to get that world back … so we can finally return to our deepest selves._

This world we inhabit … it's like an egg … a small world encased in a hard shell. The chick will die, unborn, if it doesn't break through that shell … die without ever knowing that it's a bird!

If we don't break the end of the 'world's' shell … we'll die without knowing we can even fly!

_And I want to fly. That is why I want to revolutionize the world … so that I can be myself!_

"The castle allowed the world to shift. That's why-!" he realized. "That's why no one remembers her there. Supposedly when she arrived at Ohtori, she entered a fantasy world. But, Himemiya, why is it that we still remember her?"

"I … don't know. I was wondering that as well. Was it the fact that the castle allowed us to? I know for a fact that you and I were the only ones conscious during that time … that is what I recall. Do you possibly think that … we also entered the world of the castle?"

"Possibly," he agreed. "The three of us … and Akio … we all entered that so called 'fantasy'. Was it because of the existence of the castle? Or perhaps the effects of Akio and Dios?"

"Yes … that is what I think," Anshii agreed. "That is why no one recalls any memories of Utena. That is also why people that already knew of her, before the events, still remember her. It all makes sense!"

"Yes. I agree."

"Still … that is not what we should be concerned about," Anshii said sadly. "I called to warn you about something."

"What is it?" he asked. "Hurry … I don't have much time. My cell's about to go out."

"Yes. I understand," Anshii said. "You know of the ring?"

"The one with the power?" he asked,

"Yes. That," she replied.

"What about it?" 

"Remember … such powers do not belong in the real world. It was an exception while we were in Ohtori since that world was so small. But this is reality. Remember that changing reality can cause many consequences. Because it exists in the real world, the world … will rebel against her. Everything … her consciousness, the surroundings, all that. You really have to be careful. It is your job to protect her," Anshii explained. 

"Yes," he said. "I understand."

"Because of that cursed ring, she is doomed. It is commonly known as … 'The curse of Princesses'," Anshii said flatly. "I want you to be aware that this is reality. Do not rely on the magic that was displayed in Ohtori."

"Yes," he replied. "I'll keep that in mind. Still … how do you know so much of this?"

There was one last sad sigh. "The curse … that is because _I _have experienced the curse. It is just that … I failed to escape it."

Touga said nothing more. "I see."

"I'll call you later, Kiryuu-sama," Anshii said. "Ganbatte."

He heard a click. He pressed a button on his cell and placed it on his lap. He reached in a drawer and grabbed the cord. He hooked up the cell in the outlet to let it charge. He was about to leave the room when the cell rang once more. He groaned and walked hurriedly back to it and picked the phone up.

"Moshi-moshi," he replied.

"Touga?" a familiar voice asked.

_No … it couldn't be. _

"Saionji?" he said softly.

***

"Nani?" Utena exclaimed. "Seriously? Saionji's coming over?"

"Yes," he answered. "For the break. He'll be arriving very soon."

They were driving back from a nearby grocery store. Both were still dressed in uniform and their school bags were in the back of the car alongside the groceries. The car came to a stop when they neared the apartment. They both carried the bags out of the car and entered the apartment. Touga unlocked his door and they went inside.

"We better prepare our meal for our guest," Touga said happily. "I believe that the holidays will be much more nicer with the three of us."

"Saionji?" Utena wondered aloud. "'Nice?'"

He paused in almost confusion. "Oh … I forgot. Before the duels, Saionji was a lot more different … well … he's the same … but he means no harm." _Before the duels, Saionji was a sensitive and caring man. That was when we were at times of peace. Anshii was right._

"Eh?" Utena asked. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Oh … everything's fine! I know it'll be hard but you have to try to act as if you've met him for the fist time." He pushed his hair away. "He's not a bad person. You have to understand that he has no memory of you or the duels. That is why he will appear … different." _That is how he would really act._

"That's fine with me," Utena answered. "I'll do my best."

He smiled. "It's not hard when you think about it though. Considering his true personality, I know you'll come to like him."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Trust me."

There was a knock at the door. Touga gasped and opened the door. There was a tall emerald colored hair man. There were several bags beside him. Utena caught sight of a practice bamboo stick and an actual kendo sword. She slightly hid behind Touga and he chuckled at that.

"Touga-kun!" Saionji exclaimed brightly. "A merry Christmas to you!"

"I wish the same thing to you," Touga replied with a laugh. "Come inside! We were just about to prepare dinner!"

The two young men carried Saionji's bags inside the living room. Utena backed away as the tall figure stepped inside the room he gazed at her slightly and smiled. He bowed in front of her.

"You must be Tenjou Utena! Touga has told me about you! I must say that I'm very pleased to meet you! I'm Saionji Kyouichi … but you can call me Saionji if you'd like," he said pleasantly.

She recalled Wakaba's words. _Saionji-sama is a very serious young man. _"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you as well!"

He took her hand and shook it slowly. He looked back at Touga and mouthed out 'lucky you!.' Touga could only laugh once again and watched as the other young man sat on the couch. Touga sat himself next to Saionji and they looked up at Utena. Saionji patted on the space provided next to him and motioned Utena to sit.

"Come now, don't be shy!" he said. "We will all be spending these couple weeks together. Since this is our first time meeting, we should try to get to know each other."

She couldn't help but agree. "Yes."

There was a playful smile on Saionji's face. "There're so many things that Touga planned for us to do tomorrow! Won't it be fun to decorate the tree?"

"I guess," she murmured. "Yes. That'd be fun!"

Touga glanced away from her in a sad face. There was so much that she didn't know. There was so much that had to be explained as time would go by. It was just that he had to find some way to tell her. That was, before it would be too late. 

***

It was Christmas Eve and the tree was already up. Saionji was in the living room by himself while Touga and Utena were together in the kitchen. Utena was chopping vegetables by herself while Touga was stirring sauce in a pot. There were noises that were outside and they heard Christmas carols far away. 

Touga looked over at Utena. She had a sad look on her face. He turned off the stove and walked towards her. She looked at him briefly before she continued her chopping. Touga sighed and cleared his throat rather loudly. That started the conversation.

"So, Anshii told you everything?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "She has.

Utena smiled sadly at herself. "I can't believe that this is really reality."

"Yes."

She paused her chopping again. "You know what your situated in, right?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yes."

She looked away from him and gazed out the window. Those neon lights were all over the place. Everything here was real. They didn't light up with magic but with electricity. She wondered whether to be grateful of it or to feel a bit of pity. This was the real world and the realism of it made her wonder about such things.

"I'm glad," she said carefully. "I'm glad that you're here with me."

There was a bit of fear in her voice when she said that. Touga's eyes grew wide with concern. Her hands were shaking. He knew she was scared of her own self. He knew she was aware that the world was against her and that it would never show her mercy. There was no more comfort left for her and she would have to face whatever testimony there was. He was her only comfort and that was his biggest responsibility. 

She smiled a little. Her hands were still shaking and she continued chopping those vegetables. She then felt a sharp pain on her finger. She gasped a brought it up to her face. Touga sighed and had a stern look on his face.

"See? Look what you did to yourself!" he said with a little agitation. "Here, let me look at it."

She looked away as if she was scared of her own blood. _Why? Why am I so helpless? I'm so blind! This is why I have gone through such a fate! This is how I really am! This is my true mask! This is my only time of peace! _There was a dampness that she felt on the finger and there was a warmth that seemed to comfort her. It seemed strange but she looked at Touga again. 

There he was, cleaning away her blood with his own tongue. There were tears in her eyes and she gazed at him softly. The vision of him was unclear for it was watered down with her tears. He looked up at her with a soft blush on his face. 

"I'm sorry," he said all of a sudden. "I didn't mean-! I don't know why-!"

Utena shook her head and threw herself in his arms. He gasped at her reaction and just stood there. He heard her begin to sob in his chest and she was clutching his shirt with tight fists. Touga finally circled his arms around her and held her tightly against him. Her breaths were heavy and she heaved out another sob.

"I'm sorry," she cried softly. "It's just that I'm scared."

This took him aback for a moment. There was never a time that he expected those words to come out of her mouth. There was never a time he ever heard such a thing from her. Still, this was a fearful time that they were going through. He looked down upon her and ran his fingers through her thick hair. 

"It's all right," he said softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's all right to be scared. It's the only emotion that you can express in order to receive any comfort from the world."

"Yes," she murmured.

They stood there together for a while. It wasn't until Touga released her. She looked up at him and there were still tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'll take care of the meal," he said. "Why don't you go ahead and wash up? Maybe you should even rest."

"Yes," she agreed. "I'll do just that."

She walked away and glanced back at him. Touga smiled at her and she turned around again. He still felt wetness on his shirt and it was still crumpled up from her fists. He looked down at his chest and a sad look came upon his face.

In the place her fists formally were, there was a small splotch of blood.

***

I hope that this wasn't too confusing! Still, Utena is a very confusing manga/anime to begin with. Well … please R&R! And tell me what you think!


	7. That Was Sarcasm Right?

****

Roses Are Red

That Was Sarcasm Right?

Hiiro/Rae D.

***

It was awhile before the morning came. It was Christmas Eve and the radio in the living room played merry carols. Utena came to with a stir and opened her eyes. Again, she sniffed a wonderful scent of baked goods. The sleepy girl walked out of the room and peered down the hallway. 

Yes, it was Touga humming in the kitchen. She listened intently as the young man hummed along with the carols that sang out on the radio. She walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen. Touga looked up and gave her a sweet smile as she took a seat at the kitchen table. He placed a cinnamon bun in front of her.

"Ohayou!" he greeted. "You seem to be in such a good mood this morning!"

She blushed. "It's Christmas Eve. There's really no reason to be unhappy."

"Hai," he sighed happily. "I'm glad that you agree. Saionji's in the living room right now and … if you want, I'm sure he'll be grateful if you accompany him."

Utena nodded. "Sure!"

She brought the plate with her and entered the living room. Saionji was perched under the tree. She smiled slightly when she spotted two presents under the green pines. His emerald colored hair seemed to blend in correctly with the needles. She sat down on the couch. Saionji turned around and laughed.

"Ah! I thought that you were supposed to wait for Santa to put the presents under the tree!" he chuckled. "Then again, you're a big girl now, Utena-chan. This is one of my finest Christmases since when I was very small. I have to say … you're really a nice person. I'm sure that you'd be a perfect influence of Touga."

There was a blush that covered her face. "Arigatou! I really appreciate your stay here. You're welcome here any time, Saionji-san!"

He shook his head. "Anou … there really is no need to be so formal with me, Utena-chan … just call me, 'Kyouichi'."

She nodded. "Hai!"

He smiled. "Ah … I hope that you're comfortable where you are at …"

She nodded. "Yeah … hey … have a seat." She motioned to the empty space next to her.

Saionji shook his head. "No … I'd rather not." He said while looking at her with awe … or was he looking _above _her? 

"Huh?" she wondered aloud.

He glanced back at the tree. "You're a different woman compared to the many others in the past. It makes me feel … relieved."

"What about it?" she asked.

He smiled again. "For a long time, Touga's been my best friend. Still, ever since he's been interested in girls-" he paused. "I guess that we've gone further apart." He glanced towards the kitchen. "Yeah … I know that he's a really nice person and all … but the many experiences that he's been put through … its made him a really frivolous person. He used to be a cold person … rather quiet and shy. Thanks to you, I'm glad that he's changed back."

_So … he really wasn't like this before? _She wondered. _That's hard to imagine! _She gazed towards the tree in awe. She looked closely at the rose petals that were sprinkled lightly over the branches. There was a mixture of white and red … it kind of reminded her of Valentine's Day rather than Christmas. 

"I love roses," she commented. "I love their scent."

"Is that so? It's exactly like Touga," Saionji answered. "Ever since we were little, he used to spend so much time in his family's rose garden. It's a lot more beautiful than the garden in the academy. Though … they're all red." He reached out and grasped a red petal from the tree. "Red was his favorite color. He just adores the color." He carefully placed it back on a branch. 

Touga walked in the room. He pushed away his long red hair and sat next to Utena on the couch. There was silence in the air as the three occupants said nothing. Utena glanced at Touga, waiting for him to say something. He glanced back at her and looked up. She gazed at him with a puzzled look

_Just what is everyone looking at? _She wondered again. _Just why-?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Touga's lips brushed softly against her's for a quick second. She looked at him with wide eyes. Saionji was laughing in front of them. Touga started to laugh as well. Utena gritted her teeth.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "What's so funny? Touga, why did you just-! "

He simply reached out for her chin. He guided her face towards the wall behind them. She stared as she sighted the small sprig of mistletoe hanging on the wall. Touga went towards her again and pressed another small kiss upon her lips.

"There's no escape," Saionji laughed, "from the mistletoe."

Touga stood up from the couch. "Hmm … some how, I'm not too upset about that. In fact, I'm very happy about that."

"To make a pass on me?" she asked with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Actually," he said softly,"I thought it would be a creative way to wish you a Merry Christmas."

There was another blush that began to invade the pigment of her cheeks. She gently pushed him away. Saionji on the other hand, just watched the happy couple with amusement.

***

Anshii carefully walked into the rose garden. There was frost that sprinkled over the white rose petals. She reached out for a rose. Being careful through the thorns, she plucked the flower from the stem. She pressed the flower close to her nose and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Soon, the roses would all be gone since the winter snow was more intense during this time of year. 

"Still, tending the roses, I see?" came a girl's voice behind her.

Anshii turned around to find Juri, the new vice president of the student council. The sixteen year old girl pushed back her orange colored hair and walked towards Anshii. Anshii sighed as Juri came closer. Juri gazed at the white flower more closely.

"They will be gone soon. Winter's a very harsh season," Anshii replied.

"I see," Juri agreed. "You don't have to worry so much, they'll be back in the spring."

It was odd to see Juri as a nicer girl since the dueling events. It startled Anshii a bit from the fact Juri was just the complete opposite before. Then again, they were all back in the real world ever since the collapse of the castle. This worried her.

"So … Kyouichi-san is in Tokyo for the holiday?" Anshii asked sadly. 

"Yeah," Juri answered. "He's been working real hard ever since the fall festival. There was a large number of guests this year. I guess it really was a major success." She glanced back at Anshii. "Why? Why do ask?"

"Well … I," Anshii's dark face blushed a hint of crimson.

Juri's eyes grew wide. "No way! Don't tell me you like him!"

"Well," Anshii laughed. "I'm not that sure."

"To tell you the truth," Juri said softly, "I think that he has feelings for you as well." She sighed. "The president's a really serious man. Anything he says is always serious. That's why we all put a lot of faith in the president." She glanced away. "He's been really worried about you lately."

"Eh?" 

Juri turned back around. "What I mean is … you're always here … tending the roses. He says that you seem bothered about something. It's really strange since you're … well … not like that."

Anshii sighed. "I just … don't know what to say to him. He's always there … smiling. I'm just bothered by his behavior."

"What do you mean?" Juri asked. "He's always been like that."

_Yes … that's right. They have no memories of the illusionary world._

Anshii laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I'm just confused with all these signals the president is giving me!"

Juri laughed as well. "Hmm … yes. Oh yes … I came here to give you a package from … well, actually three of them." She handed out three wrapped gifts from her bag and handed them to Anshii. "There's one from Kyouichi, Touga, and … someone named Utena."

Anshii's eyes grew wide with excitement. A small smile crept on her face. "Thank you Juri-chan."

Juri looked at her in confusion. "Who's Utena?"

Anshii smiled sadly. "A friend. She doesn't go to school here."

"I see. Do you think that I can meet her someday?" Juri asked curiously.

"Maybe," Anshii said with sadness in her voice. "If there will be time."

Juri's face saddened as well. "You mean … she's in the hospital? Oh I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked."

Anshii tried to smile. However, there was a wavering tone in her voice. "It's all right. But there's still a chance that she'll survive."

Juri nodded. "Tell her that I'll pray for her then."

Anshii sighed. "But … it's not I … that will have the deepest grief. There is someone that will be much sadder."

"Who?" Juri asked. 

"Touga," Anshii said with a tear escaping a tear duct. "He's in love with her."

"Yes … now that you mention it, he's said something about an 'Utena' before," Juri replied. "Is it really love then?"

Anshii nodded. "Yes … but it is much more than that."

Juri paused. "So … he's probably never going to come back."

"He never will. He wants to be with her," Anshii answered. "Forever."

"Just like how I am … with Ruka-san." Juri whispered.

"What was that?"

Juri smiled. "Nothing."

***

Christmas was always a lively time of the year. Touga glanced at Saionji was they walked through the streets There were crowds of people and it involved some shifting here and there in order to get through. The two young men finally made it inside a coffee shop in order to get out of the squished space outside. They sat themselves down in a two seat table. Saionji ordered tea for both of them. Touga sipped his tea quietly and glanced at the other man patiently.

"Touga," Saionji said carefully. "Is it really love? With Utena?"

Touga sighed. "I'm in love with her."

"Well, of course," Saionji said. "So … you're both … a couple … right?"

"I'm in love with her," Touga repeated. "That's about it."

Saionji sighed. "And … just what is that supposed to mean?"

Touga seemed to brood a little. He looked out of the window. "I don't know … I love her so much … with all my heart. I just don't know if she'll accept me for that."

"You love her … and she doesn't love you back?" Saionji exclaimed in surprise. "You sound really desperate."

"I am," Touga said sadly. "But … it's as if I can't do anything about it. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"You never had this problem before. Before, you were able to get any girl you wanted," Saionji said in a safe tone. "No offense."

"It's not like that at all," Touga said. "I want her to love for who I am. Not for my charms, my looks, or even my reputation."

"Heh. I guess that you're really experiencing the real thing!" Saionji said. "Congratulations."

"That was sarcasm right?" Touga asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Sort of," Saionji answered. "If you want to think of it that way."

Touga chuckled. "Still … I find it kind of desperate to receive love back. It's a _need _almost."

"She really is different than any other woman that I've seen you with," Saionji agreed. 

"Yes … she's more special in some kind of way." Touga said with a smile. 

"And she's younger than you! That's especially a surprise!" Saionji said.

"That too."

They both laughed. Touga looked outside the window again. This time, his smile was a sad one. Of course, he loved Utena from the deepest regions in his heart. He desperately wanted to receive her love back. 

Since there was only a limited of time left.

***

Utena sat alone by herself in the apartment patio. She wondered what she was doing by herself … and why she was by herself. She wondered why she didn't go with Touga and Saionji in the first place.

She gazed at the sky. She watched as the wind picked up a couple strands of her rose colored hair. She couldn't bear the fact that she was really going to disappear. It made her feel like she never existed in the first place. It hurt her. It pierced her heart. 

There were tears that were beginning to sweep down her cheeks. She breathed in the fresh cool air and a sob came out. She bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back. She felt helpless at that moment. It was almost tragic. She felt like a child, a helpless little girl.

She felt like a princess … trapped in a tower.

"I can't … I can't die!" she screamed. Her voice echoed out in the cold air. "What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you?" She raised her fist and slammed it against the table. "DAMN YOU! DIOS!" Her sobs were more violent now. "Just because I didn't use the ring? Is that it? Because I chose to get rid of the cursed power? What kind of crap is that?"

There was no answer. She stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. She ran out through the streets, paying no mind to the people that glanced at her. Her feet sloshed against the slush on the wet streets. Her body felt a sudden piercing coldness. Utena continued to sob. 

"Poor thing, I wonder what's wrong," someone commented.

She felt like she was going crazy. She felt like she was going to die.

_Of course I am! I don't belong here after all!_

Utena stopped at the bridge … the place where it all began. She cursed silently as the river rushed madly. She stared at the waves with anger. She felt drawn to those waves at the moment. She stood up and walked across the bridge. She then leaned against the blocked gates and stared down into the river.

_This is where it all began … is that right, Utena?_

She nodded to the voice. 

_What are you going to do about it? _

She looked up. Her eyes seemed almost empty. There seemed to be emptiness inside her. She didn't feel the same as she used to. She clutched her head and fell to her knees. There was something that seemed to eat her up inside. Something was after her at this very moment. 

"What's wrong with me?" she murmured to herself. "Why am I -?"

There was something strange about the river. She found herself searching for the hole in the fence. She bit her lower lip and looked around. She knew that she would face the consequences if she found that hole. Still, she continued to search for it.

_I'm going to end it all. I'm sorry, Touga._

***

"Ah!" Touga winced in pain. 

"What's wrong?" Saionji asked. 

Touga looked down at the painful finger. Where the ring was perched around, blood seeped through. He looked at it more closely to observe the cause of it. There was a thorn that stabbed him. The rose seal gave out an urgent glow. First pink, then a dark black. His heart began to pace faster. 

"Utena … she's in danger," he whispered to himself. He looked back at Saionji. "Kyouichi-kun, go back to the apartment. There's an emergency. Get a futon and set it in my room and get the first aid ready."

Saionji only looked at him strangely. "Nani?"

"Please … I need your help," Touga pleaded. 

Saionji nodded. "I don't know what this is about but … okay."

Touga left the coffee shop and ran through the crowd. Saionhi watched him with concern. He urgently ran towards the apartment building. Making his way upstairs and to their door, he took out the key and opened the apartment.

"Utena-chan! Can you tell me where the futon-!" he looked around. "Utena-chan?"

There was silence throughout the room. He ran through the joining door and searched throughout the rooms there. He couldn't find her at all.

_She's not in here! Just what is going on?_

***

I finally got the chance to update! I promise that it won't take this long next time! I'm serious!


	8. The Greatest Gift

Rose Are Red

The Greatest Gift

Rae D. / Hiiro

***

Making his way towards the bridge, his heart started to pound. Touga clutched his heart in pain and gasped in air. There was something strange about the atmosphere around him. The air was heavy and the temperature began to rise. He could hear his heart beat quicker and his breaths grow heavier. 

He choked and coughed only to find Utena at the edge of the river. _What in the world is she doing? _He ran towards her, clutching his chest. His heart seemed desperate at the moment … the sight bothered him deeply. 

There she was: standing at the edge … ready to plummet down to the raging river. Everything about the situation seemed to spell out her doom. She seemed trance-like, almost like she was dreaming. She stood there; gazing down upon the rough water. Her eyes were empty and her soul was quiet … perhaps off in a distant world.

"Utena!" he cried. "Utena!"

She stopped. The emptiness disappeared and she appeared sane. She gazed at him for the moment. _What was I about to-?_

"Touga … what-?" she asked.

A flash of light appeared before her. A man dressed in ancient Chinese robes gazed at them with mysterious eyes. His long brown hair was bind with a rope. In his hands was a staff. Touga's eyes narrowed. _Who is that?_

"So … this man is your … prince?" he smiled slyly. "Or maybe even more?"

_My prince?_

Touga sneered. "Are you the one who did this to her?"

The man laughed. "Perhaps … then again, she is not the one that I am after." He pointed straight at Touga with his slender finger. "You, the one that bears her ring!"

Utena glared at him. "Nani? Why Touga? Stop! You're hurting him!"

Touga stood tall even as the beatings of his heart stabbed at his chest. He tried looking around for some options. At this state, he was unarmed and concerning his situation, it wasn't the best time to be. _Oh great! I'm in trouble now!_

"Don't toy with me!" he roared. "And don't toy with _her!_"

"You mean your precious loved one here?" he asked with a mischevious smile. "I have to say that I really am impressed. The spell that I cast upon you doesn't seem to affect you in any … _fatal _way."

"Fatal?" Touga spat. "What are you getting at?"

"You may be the one that I've been searching for … but you being just a high school brat brings me doubt … I'll have to see at that," he answered. "But … I know for sure that this girl is … the true princess. You … I'm not that sure you are worthy."

Utena gasped. "Huh?"

The man whispered to her softly. "Forgive me, your highness." He looked at Touga with a sharp glare. "If you are the true prince, you will be able to save her. Either, way," he narrowed his eyes, "she will be safe."

Utena felt a light tap behind her. She let out a small cry as her body felt out of balance. Her hair pushed back and the wind pushed against her face. Fear rose inside her heart as she was plummeting down … into the river.

"Utena!" Touga screeched. He reacted with no hesitation as he reached dived in along with her. "What the-?"

"I'm sure that we'll meet again," the man said. "I'm sorry. However … this is necessary to test who you really are."

Touga scowled and choked into the cold waves. His ruby red hair pasted into his face. There were chills that began to take over his body. He reached out to grab her hand. He cursed to himself when she didn't respond quickly. _She's unconscious! What did they do to her?_

He moved his arms and kicked his legs. He coughed again … this time from the cold air. He growled again and cursed again. Every movement, he repeated. Every word, he said again. He desperately tried again and again to reach out for the unconcious girl that was five meters away from him. 

Desperately moving his whole body, Touga finally grabbed the girl's hand. This time, he pulled her closer to him. Fatigue began to emit in his sore muscles as he stroked and kicked. Utena's extra weight included in the pain. _I was just in fatigue a few moments ago … that bastard!_

Hypothermia … he was hoping that was the last thing that would happen to him. That was even the thought he refused to think about with Utena in his arms. Her lips had turned a pale shade of blue. He was sure that his own lips looked no different. Touga took a deep breath … just for luck. This was the only chance that he had.

He pulled her close to his chest. With one arm, and the two legs, he fought against the river waves towards the bridge's pillar. The labor was harder since he spent half of his strength holding Utena and the other half … at his swimming. 

The waves were fast. In fact, they were nearly white. He could tell that the man's magic was the one that made him faster for he knew that the river wasn't naturally at this speed. Of course, he was fast … but the waves were faster.

"U … te … na ," he heaved. He closed his eyes and reached out for the pillar. They had stopped. He dragged her body slightly onto the platform. He pushed the mass of hair away from her face. His fingers trembled. The skin was all wrinkly like a prune. "What did they do to you?"

She was silent on her part. He sighed and proceeded to pick up her slender body. He looked back at the river. _I know … that we'll meet again someday … but … is he my enemy?_

He turned around and, with Utena in his arms, they left the area.

The robed man was still watching them from a distance. He only smiled. A woman came behind him. She, too, was robed with her rose colored hair up in ornaments. She had a sore look on her face. 

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "You might have killed them!"

He sighed. "It's all right. They wouldn't have died. I'd have saved them if danger became too great."

"That's not the point!" she scolded. "Just look what you did to his majesty!"

He smiled. "Ah yes … he really has proven to be the true prince."

The woman agreed. "I told you. You should have believed me at the start."

He took her hand. "I'm sure that our daughter will be able to marry him … at least … I hope that it really does happen … in this lifetime."

"I hope so." She walked away from him. "It just makes me so happy to be able to see our daughter again. She has grown so much since we have died."

He chuckled softly. "She really does take after you … Hana."

She looked away.

_My flower calyx … my Utena._

***

Saionji had placed a towel on top of the sheets.Setting her slender body down on the futon, Touga leaned closer to her. Saionji did the same. Touga pressed a hand against her neck to feel a pulse of some kind. It was weak and slow. Almost like the beat of a surrendering drum.

"What happened?" Saionji asked. "You're both all wet and cold."

"She fell into the river," Touga said softly. There was guilt in his voice. "I shouldn't have left her alone! This is my fault! She's my responsibility!" He pushed away a wet lock of damp hair. 

"Still … I was wondering," Saionji said. "How did you know she was in trouble anyway?"

"That," Touga said with a sad sigh. "I'm not really sure."

Saionji smiled. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad that everything's ended already. I'll go ahead and make something to eat. There's a lot of things that we have to take care of for the rest of the evening. In case she wakes up, why don't you stay here with her?"

Saionji left the room. Touga just gazed at the girl that slept quietly. Her heart had to keep beating somehow. It just had to! He placed a gentle finger on her cheek. There was still warmth. He sighed of relief

"You're … really causing me a lot of trouble today," he said with a sad smile. "I don't know what might have happened if I lost you today."

She stirred a little before her eyes opened slowly. There was a light flicker of light in her eyes. She looked up at him with wonder. She reached up and placed a cold finger against his cheek. Touga closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch.

"I remember," she whispered. "I remember hearing you saying that to me a long time ago. That was when … that was before." Tears arose in her eyes. "But it happened again. It's all happening again!"

"Anou," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Iie!" she exclaimed. "No! I can't let this all happen again!"

"Come again?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Utena grabbed his hand. Touga gasped. She rolled the sleeve of his sweater and ran a finger across his skin. Touga looked at her in confusion. There was a wound there. He observed it and instantly figured out that it came from a knife of some sort. It hadn't been there before. It wasn't there ten minutes ago since he got home. He shuddered a bit. _How did this get here?_

"See this wound?" she asked. "Don't you remember? She did this to you! See?"

Touga's mouth opened in surprise. "I don't … remember. I never cut myself recently."

"The wound, the incident today, the time you licked away the blood from my wounds," she listed sadly. "It's all repeating again. This all happened before."

He shuddered again at the very thought. He looked down at himself. There was a bruise on his left hand and another cut on his left. He rolled up the other sleeve and noticed a minor burn. His heart was beating faster and his pupils dilated.

_This all has happened before. That was a very long time ago._

Utena smiled sadly. "It's a shame that you don't remember. Fret not, your memories will return to you when the time comes."

"I," he tried to say calmly. "I think you better get some rest."

She nodded. "It's been a long day. I will do so."

***

Touga looked at the flames. He thought deeply about the things that the girl had just said to him. It somehow brought painful memories to him. Somehow, he didn't want to think about it too much. 

_As I think about it … images come to my mind. I swear that none of this happened to me in my lifetime. Just what is going on?_

"Is there anything wrong, Touga?"

Saionji sat himself next to him. Touga glanced at him gravely. He looked straight at the fire again with a troubled look on his face. His bare feet shivered as a chill ran through his body. Saionji cocked his head down.

"Saionji-kun," Touga said softly. "Do you ever think about … things that may have happened in the past? Things that have happened before you were born?"

"That's quite random!" Saionji exclaimed. "I don't know … history class maybe … but … well, I guess I never really did." He lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ever since … I met her, things started happening to me," Touga said. "I noticed that I'm doing things for her … without hesitation."

Saionji had to chuckle at that. "Well, I'm not surprised. I've seen it happen-!"

"But this is different!" Touga protested. "Every action I do, every thing that I say to her … it feels like I've done all these things before … and it's only happened to me now!"

"You're being paranoid!" Saionji tried to say. "You're just imagining it!"

"I'm not!" Touga argued. 

"Look. Now is not the time to creep me out okay? It's Christmas for crying out loud!"

"Then please, explain this!" Touga rolled up both of his sleeves and displayed his arms in front of his best friend. "Explain to me why these wounds just appeared on me now!"

"Oh my god," Saionji murmured. "What did you-?"

"It wasn't me! They just appeared a few minutes ago!" 

Saionji didn't know whether to faint, scream, or ignore him. All that he did was glare at him in confusion. Instinctively, Touga would never do anything of the such to himself. Then again, there was the major change that his best friend had overcome. Saionji tried to swallow in the possibilities and nodded dumbly.

"You're crazy. Do you expect me to believe this?" he asked although he found himself believing anyway. 

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Touga said sharply. "The duels … the rose seal … can't you remember any of those things?"

Saionji swallowed again. "The only thing I remember is the fact that you just seemed to go mad ever since you underwent such injuries! First, you leave the school then you're telling me all this! Just what the hell happened to you, Touga?"

_Yes, what did happen to me?_

Touga's body slumped slightly. He raised his hands to clutch his head. His body trembled at the thought. He had no idea at all what they were experiencing. He couldn't piece anything together. He paused at looked at the flames again. _Tell me! Tell me what is happening!_

"Yes. Maybe I have gone mad," he replied. "It's just that … it feels like I just lost control of my body. It seems to be reacting on its own."

"No kidding," Saionji murmured. "You might be right, actually. Anshii talks about this kind of stuff all the time and-!"

"Anshii?" Touga interrupted. 

A blush on Saionji's part. "Well … yes. She knows about this kind of stuff."

_And she never told me!_

"I … have to talk to her," Touga stood up. "Get me my cell."

Saionji grabbed the cell off the couch. He handed the device to his friend. There was a look of confusion on Touga's face. Touga dialed a mumber then pressed the phone against his ear. The other line rang once. Twice. Finally, the other end was picked up by someone. 

"Kiryuu-sempai?" a light voice asked. "Can I help you?"

"Anshii," Touga said softly. "I need you to explain something to me."

"Nani? What happened?"

"Utena almost … she jumped into the river again," Touga choked.

Saionji's eyes lit up. "WHAT?"

"She … she's okay," Touga replied. "For some strange reason, she's acting like a different person. 

"No," Anshii gasped. "We're too late!"

Touga raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She has finally awakened. Touga … I'd like to introduce to you the Imperial Empress, Tenjou Utena," Anshii replied factly.

Touga almost dropped the phone. "Nani-?"

***

It took a long time before he could suck all this information in. Utena Tenjou … a princess? A real one at that. He didn't seem to understand anything. He stroked his chin with his fingers and thought carefully. None of it made sense. _I thought that she was a prince according to the laws of the rose seal. Still, the ones that were chosen were not actually the real thing. It was more of like a status of power. Still, a princess! All this time, she was a princess!_

"It's midnight in case you wanted to know," Saionji said. "I know that a lot happened today but you really have to open your presents. It's Christmas after all."

"I don't know if I could bear another present," Touga replied. "I've had enough presents for today."

Saionji sighed. "Oh come on! For the sake of the New Year! Just open them!"

"Should I fetch Utena first?" Touga asked. "I don't want to leave her out."

"Of course. She'd be upset if we didn't," Saionji smiled. 

"I'll go get her then," Touga said.

He made his way into the bedroom. On the bed of crumpled sheets, the sleeping girl lay. He walked near her and sat on the edge of the bed. His gentle finger pushed away a lock of hair that neared her mouth. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," she said slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Touga replied. "I'm quite confused about this myself."

"It's just," she slowly sat up, "things have been happening to my brain. I'm starting to remember things that have happened long ago. It's all unclear to me."

Touga froze. "All of this really _has _happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm afraid that it has."

"Anshii said something about her experiencing the same things. What is that?" he asked.

Utena took his hand. "A long time ago, almost all countries of this world had princesses." She looked deep into his eyes. "Everything was ruled by royalty. That was how the world ran. That was a beautiful time when the world seemed fair. When the world was not on everyone's shoulders but on the rulers that ruled them.

"I was a princess at that time. It was the warring era here in Japan. You were a prince from a city in the west," she continued. "You came here to this place which is now modern Tokyo in order to protect me from Dios, the ultimate prince."

"Dios," Touga whispered. "The one that still stands today."

"Any woman who was exposed to Dios became his bride. He was able to get any woman that he wanted. I was a target during that life," Utena explained sadly. "But because you always prevented him from taking me away."

"Me?" Touga asked. "You mean-?"

She blushed. "Yes."

Touga blushed as well and looked away. "That must explain the attraction I have for you ever since you came to Ohtori."

"It was a very happy time," Utena replied. "I loved you more than anything. That is the same way that I feel for you now."

Touga closed his eyes. "Is that so?"

"I mean it," she answered almost childishly. "For many centuries that we've been apart, I've vowed to meet you again. I would keep reincarnating until the day," she placed a hand on his chest, "that we break the curse."

His voice trembled a bit. "W-what curse?"

"The curse that kept us away for all these years," she answered in rage. "Because of that curse, we would never have the future together. Because of Akio, many girls were corrupted."

Touga swallowed. "Anshii too?"

Utena nodded. "She was one of the lucky ones."

Images that came to his head … he didn't even want to think about it.

"Akio was the malice side of the noble man, Dios," Touga recalled. "However, Akio had more influence on Dios … until they split apart upon the meeting of Anshii. Akio arose from Dios's body and possessed the body of her older brother.*"

"That is correct. But after I defeated Akio, he joined back with Dios. As of now, they are now one person. Since this was the year of the imperial events in our past life, everything is happening again. We are slowly regaining our instincts and our consciousness of our old selves."

The idea just creeped him. "Why don't we put this aside for the night? There are presents that have to be opened. I'm sure that will ease all of this tension."

She nodded. "I'm sure." She got out of the bed and eased her feet on the floor. "But Touga-!"

He turned around. "What?"

"You're still the greatest gift I could have."

***

I'm sorry for the long update again! ^_^ I really ran out of ideas while writing this chapter. I was about to re-write one of the chapters since the plot's becoming rather difficult for me to cope up with. I know that this is all very confusing but I'll make sure that you'll understand it by the next few chapters. ^_^ I mean, if it made perfect sense, it'd take all the fun away wouldn't it?

*I'm not sure exactly about this little theory of mine about Dios and Akio. In the manga, Akio claims that he and Dios were actually the same person. Akio was the dark side while Dios was the good side. In a way, they seperated from each other. This may not be exactly how (since it is mentioned nowhere in the manga) it happened. Also, Anshii had an experience with Dios when she was younger but that's not explained either. Just bear with me. This stuff will make sense as the story progresses. I like to make people guess! ^_^


	9. May Forever Continue A Little Bit More

****

Roses Are Red

May Forever Continue Just a Little More …

Rae D/ Hiiro

***

__

This chapter's just full of short events after the last chapter so the scenes will change a lot. There's always one of these kinds of chapters in my fics … Sorry for the long update … I just didn't know how to present this chapter

***

Although many hours had passed, the man and woman still hadn't left the river. Hana, the woman of rose colored hair glanced in her husband's direction. There was a frown on her face and that bothered the man quite a bit.

"Michinaga, what are we supposed to do now?" she asked with a stressed voice. 

"Utena has awakened. She will recognize us right away," Michinaga replied. "I bet she even talked to his majesty about it."

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Hana inquired. "We have to prevent it."

"There's a chance that we can," he answered. "After all, our daughter has granted us the infinite chances of breaking the curse." He looked away painfully. "This is our second chance and we know how to break it."

"How much time do we have?"

"Less than two months," he answered. "Not including these two last weeks of December."

"Valentines Day," Hana murmured. "We have to get in contact with them before that time."

"We have an advantage," Michinaga said with a bit of enthusiasm. "Utena has Dios's ring."

"What more could a revolution do?" Hana asked. "The only things that the ring can grant are destruction and confusion to the world!"

Michinaga sighed. "But there is a secret to the ring. That is what Lady Yoshikyo said before her death."

"What was that secret?" 

"She did not know," Michinaga said.

Hana closed her eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She lifted a hand to brush away the tears. Michinaga, however, intercepted with his own hand and brushed a gentle finger near her closed eyes. He pulled her closer to him, allowing her to cry in his chest.

"My baby girl," she sobbed. "I can't stand to watch her disappear again."

Michinaga looked up at the night sky. The snow clouds had gone and stars had taken their place. There were painful memories that swept in his mind of his young daughter and her fiancee. Two lovers that were tragically separated from each other in the past. Everything was repeating again and he too did not want to experience the tears, cries, and broken hearts.

"There is still time," he said. "But … the present and past time have aligned with each other."

***

Utena woke with a start. There was music playing in the living room. She gazed at the mirror and noticed her long hair. She recalled that she had styled it a couple months before the school year started. Her bangs were more even and her hair was smoothened. Now, it had grown longer and fell passed her waist. She pushed away locks and they flew elegantly behind her back. She began to notice that her fingers had grown longer and more slender. Her nails were shiny and sculpted.

_I am slowly beginning to turn into a different person. _She thought to herself. She knew that she was slowly turning back into the princess she was … centuries ago. There were no regrets of that, she just knew that it needed a little … "getting used to".

She had awakened. That was what had happened to her yesterday. That was the same exact thing that happened in her past. The day that Touga saved her from drowning in the river. A smile curled on her lips. There were memories … happy memories that filled her head of those peaceful days. Despite the wars, she knew distinctly that those were the most wonderful days of her life.

"Utena!" Touga called out. "If you want breakfast, you better hurry before it gets cold!"

She looked at the clock. She sighed and stretched. She reached in her closet and picked out some clothes for this day. She silently hoped that today would be an uneventful day. She quickly changed and walked out of the room.

"Ohayou!" Touga greeted. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Utena said back. 

"You're okay now, right?" Touga asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I feel a lot better today."

"That's good," he answered. He sprinkled the nori on top of the plates. "Yesterday was a really hectic day."

"I agree," Utena said. She looked around. "Where's Saionji?"

"He's getting dressed," Touga replied. "We have a lot to get planned for today for our small party. There's food to be made, decorations to put up, that kind of stuff."

"I know," Utena said softly.

Touga's eyes narrowed. "Is something the matter?"

Utena sighed. "You haven't awakened yet, have you?"

He shook his head. "I'm starting to remember though."

"What kind of things do you remember?"

A smile spread across his face. He looked up at the ceiling and turned off the stove. Utena gazed at him. A blush colored his face. _Was he starting to remember? _She wondered. 

He chuckled. "Hah! I'm not telling you!"

She frowned slightly. "Jerk!"

He only laughed. He advanced closer to her. Her heart began to pace at his distance. A familiar feeling of sweetness the same feeling she felt many years ago.

Or was that just yesterday?

"My memories of you," Touga said softly, "they do not have to be said. You alone know them. They are engraved in your heart. I know because you stole my heart away. That was not only a long time ago but rather, at the time you first entered Ohtori. No matter what generation we're in, not matter how many times we will face this pain, I will _always _fall in love with you."

"You … remember?" Utena asked. "You remember the times?"

"I remember … those precious moments," Touga replied. "I don't quite remember everything yet."

It bothered him that these words just automatically came out of his mouth. He recalled that he never said anything of such in this lifetime. He began to realize his attraction for her had been there ever since he first met her. _It doesn't matter. I'd love her either way!_

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just confused of all this. I remember so much that I can't tell whether it happened in this time period or in the past period. So much is happening all of a sudden."

Touga closed his eyes. _This whole mess is really bothering her. I can tell. There's so much that I want to know and yet, I still want these memories to stay in the distance. I don't know what to do about these sensations any longer. _There was a silence that filled the room.

"Let's just drop this," he said almost too quickly. "Let's talk about this later. It's Christmas after all."

"All right," she said with a little disappointment. "But there won't be enough time."

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Less than two months."

He swallowed. "Two months?"

"Yeah," she said. "Two months before I disappear."

_Two months before the day she will be taken away from me again. Two months before I will feel such misery again. Two months before the day of love in which I will experience the day of sorrow. I cannot bear to relive that pain again._

"That's not fair," he said dumbly. What else was there to say?

"I know," she replied. "It really isn't fair."

He gave out a sigh and turned around from her. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to escape from all of it. Still, there were so many things that must happen before the prophesied date. Touga clenched a fist and pounded his strength against the hard table. Utena jumped at that.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why you? Why you of all people?"

Utena bit her lip. She pulled him closer to him. There really wasn't anything that they could do. There wasn't anything that could stop the curse. All that they could do was … She wasn't even sure what they could do. A fissure of pain erupted in her broken heart. Because of the curse, they could never be together.

She could promise him. She could tell him that there was a way to end all this. However, it would be a lie. A dirty lie that he would never forgive her for. Did it matter? He probably rather hear a lie than to hear her last words of life. Still, she said nothing in return.

"Touga," she choked. "I'm so sorry."

***

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Saionji asked. "I mean … There's still a few days left at Ohtori and if you want-!"

"We'll be fine," Utena said. "You're needed there since your president right? Don't worry about something like this."

Saionji laughed. "Oh it's not you I'm worried about." He looked at Touga. "The poor guy … he's been depressed ever since you almost drowned. Actually, ever since his last days at Ohtori, he's been pretty down. I'm still not sure what's wrong." He winked. "Take care of him all right?"

Utena blinked.

"Take care," Touga said with a forced smile. "I'll see you again soon?"

Saionji sighed. "Just call. I'll always be available."

He hopped on the train and walked down the aisle. He had found a seat and waved one last goodbye as the train sped off. Touga and Utena waved back even though the train was no longer in sight. 

"He sounds really concerned for you," Utena stated. "He's such a good friend to you."

"Sure," Touga agreed. "He's really sincere."

It wasn't until they were near the busy streets. The honking of cars were heard almost everywhere that morning.

Utena leaned against him. He gasped in surprise as he felt her weight press him. It seemed odd that the streets didn't seem so full at the moment. In fact, they were empty and quiet. There were no motors running or beeps of the busy cars. It was lonely, yet, so peaceful. They were alone together and there was no other thing that they wanted more.

It placed a pang in his heart that Utena was only a young woman. A woman that was still blooming as a flower. She hadn't lived long enough to die and she didn't ever want to in the first place. She was at the age of a woman that was not married. On e who did not have children. In fact, she was still at the age of childhood. 

It hurt him even more that she was to die and that he was to live. Was it his destiny to feel such pain at such an early age?

"Please, don't be sad," Utena said suddenly. "Touga please."

He gazed at her. It was apparent that he could not follow her requests. There was no way that he could ever so. She meant much more to him than anything else in the world. She was the one that he would fully love for the rest of his life. He brought his and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her body was cold. It was so cold that it made him shiver. 

"You're cold," he announced. "We better get you inside."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

He laughed, "This isn't the time to act like that. You're my responsibility after all."

"No I'm not," she replied in a daze.

"Yes you are," he cooed.

She sighed sadly and stood up. There was a bunch of cars that were coming down the street. The mood might have broken but the feelings were unshaken. They walked to through the park hand in hand. Touga squeezed her icy cold fingers in anticipation. She squeezed back.

"I … I won't die," she announced. "I won't."

He looked at her in confusion. It was only before that she was telling him she was sorry about all that would happen. It was only a few moments when she appeared slightly saddened. There were tears in her eyes. They were sad tears. The tears that were classified as ones of despair. 

Although Utena was more feminine than how she was at Ohtorti, Touga instinctively knew she was still the strong noble woman that he had always known. This was the girl that defeated him. She was the one that had changed him … greatly.

"No," he agreed. "No you won't."

He ran a finger through her long thick hair. With his other hand, he gently caressed her cold cheek. She closed her eyes and focused on his warmth. No, she would not die. She will live. That was her decision. It wasn't for her but for Touga. She couldn't bear to see his pain all over again.

***

_There was a faint smell in the air. His eyes opened slowly. There were flower petals flying all around him. One brushed his cheek so he placed a finger at the area of contact. He sat up, realizing that he had been asleep, and let out a sigh. What a comforting place!_

He grasped a handful of the flying festoon and brought them close to his nose. The sweet scent awakened his senses. Ah yes … this was definitely not a dream. The scents were real … just as real as he was. However, this sacred place seemed more of dream rather than reality. It couldn't possibly be possible to ever find a place like this.

"You've finally awakened?" a voice asked. "Touga?"

He reacted slightly to the young musical voice. His eyebrow raised as he realized the voice belonged to none other than Utena. He looked up and met her gentle gaze serenely as she knelt down before him. She smiled sadly as she gazed at his features. He was dressed in a sort of prince attire in a blue-black uniform. Just like a prince from Europe. Her own clothes matched his for the exception that she was wearing a long flared dress. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. The way she looked at him now … she was almost completely irresistible.

Her hand gently pressed against his chest. Touga shivered slightly. Her touch was so feminine yet so … sensual. She ran her delicate fingers through his long, ruby red hair. Goosebumps rose on his arms even though they were sleeved. Desire traveled through his body as she advanced closer to him. He observed that her lips were smooth … almost like hot silk. How he wanted to feel those lips against his! Utena seemed to read his mind and came closer to him. She licked her lips then finally pressed her lips against his. Her hands roamed through his loose locks and she held his head tighter against her. 

She wanted him to respond and oh of course he responded! His long fingers held her shoulders gently but firmly. Unknowingly, he pushed her down on her back and they fell backwards to the ground. As they hit the ground, the pink petals pushed up back into the air from the strong force. Utena's bun became undone and fell back in its normal length.

"This place," Touga said softly. "It's oddly familiar."

"Do you remember this place?" Utena asked.

Touga smiled. "Yes. I do."

"Do you remember me?"

A laugh escaped from his lips. "I do."

She smiled. "This was the last place that we shared." Her eyes saddened. "This was our last memory together." Utena picked up a bunch of petals. "But … I really don't want all this to end."

"It doesn't have to," he argued as he stood up. "Just don't end it! Isn't it our decision to live?"

She nodded. "Yes. But there is very little time."

She stood up and held her him tightly. She buried her cheek deep in his chest. He held her back and sniffed the scent from her hair. The scent of roses … yet … this was a different scent.

This was her scent.

"So this means," Touga swallowed. "This means-!"

"This might be our last moments together," Utena finished.

"No," he shook his head. "No!"

Her hand rose to his cheek. A blush colored his cheeks. Her nose brushed against his. Then, she slipped down and pressed her cheek against his chest against. The way that she acted, the way she was feeling … she appeared delicate. For one of the rarest times in his life, he had the need to protect the princess that stood before him. 

"Please …" she whispered. "May forever continue just a little more."

He nodded. "Yes. Even if it's for these last moments."

Both of her hands were on his cheeks now. She gently moved his head to look deep into her eyes. 

"Now … awaken, my prince!"

***

Touga woke up with a flash. The sun was shining brightly from the window. There were sounds of water dropping from the rooftop. He sat up quickly and observed the room. Everything was the same as before. Nothing had changed.

Still, his head was pounding. He brought a hand to his temple and gently massaged the delicate spot. He tried to recall all that happened. The meeting in his dream … the last message. Their last moments together. However, he remembered much more.

_Awaken … my prince._

The screams … the sounds of fear and sobs. He never recalled them since he had stored them deep away so that he would forget. Still, the painful images returned to his head. Those painful events from the faraway past. 

"Utena?" he murmured. "She doesn't have much time."

He leaped out of the bed and ran out of the room. He ran into the hallway and spotted the girl in the living room. Her eyes were widening in fright as the sun shone through the window. Her hair was already combed and she was already dressed. 

"Touga?" she wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"Utena … what?" he gasped for air. "Why are you ready so early? School doesn't start until-!"

"I'm not going to school."

"What?"

"I can't. I need … time to myself. Before I go."

"Before?" Touga turned around and looked at the calendar. 

_Friday, February 14._

"You better get going," Utena whispered. "School starts in an hour."

"Wait a minute!"

There was a rumbling in the ground. Touga gasped and fell to the floor. Utena screamed as the floor underneath her crumbled. Touga crawled towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Touga! Let go!" she commanded. "You'll get sucked in!"

"I don't care!" he yelled.

"Don't be an idiot!" She screeched. "I'll let go if I have to!"

He shook his head. "Oh no you're not!"

"I _will _if I have to!"

He gritted his teeth. "I will _not _let you go! Understand?"

"IDIOT!" she barked.

_As feminine as she is, I suppose she's still Utena. _Touga sighed.

A black whole appeared under her feet. She let out one deafening scream as they fell in through the portal. The portal closed behind them in a quick flash. Touga looked up from the closed opening and gasped. 

At this point they could never return.

Again, she would die.

But this time, he would die along with her.

***

"What's that?"

"The ground is shaking!"

"An earthquake?"

Anshii gasped and held on to the book over her head. Saionji was near her and shielded her from the falling pieces of the ceiling. Juri and Miki were there as well. The loud crashing of a pillar fell near the garden. They all jumped at that.

"What the hell is this?" Juri demanded. "Where's Ruka?"

"He's in the main building, Juri-san," Miki replied.

"What?" she yelled. "Oh god!"

"He's going to be okay," Saionji answered. "This is rather strange for an earthquake!"

Anshii nodded. "Yeah."

The shaking suddenly stopped. Anshii whimpered and stood up. The other followed slowly after each other. Saionji gently grasped her hand. She gasped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Saionji's cell started ringing. He groaned and picked it from his pocket.

"It's me … Ruka-san! They're all okay? Great!" Saionji sighed. "No one got hurt. That's a relief."

"Umm … Saionji?" Miki said weakly. "You better take a good look at this."

Saionji turned around. "What's wrong?"

"That," Juri replied.

Off in the distance was a palace. An old fashioned castle of great majestic power. The scene was unfamiliar to all but one. Anshii brought a hand close to her mouth a gasped.

"The castle of Dios!" she murmured. "It's returned!"

***

Touga opened his eyes a bit. Utena was still there in his arms. They were floating alone in the black empty space with small patches of light as their only source of warmth. 

"I'll never let go of you," he whispered in her ear. "Remember that."

She responded weakly. "Touga-?"

He looked up again. There was almost nothing below or under them, Everything defied the rules of physics. They were in a void of no return. Even if they were here to die, he was content that he'd go with her.

_May forever continue just a little more …_


	10. Once Upon A Time

****

Roses Are Red

Hiiro/Rae D.

Once Upon A Time

***

_The horses stopped at the river. The men gathered near the moving water and took their share of the fresh taste. A man walked out of the coach and knelt down near the bank. He cupped his hands and splashed the water onto his face. _

It was a hot summer day where the sun shone and the blue skies hung overhead. A day this peaceful was rare during these days of war. His mind filled of worry concerning the fact that his men were not equipped to battle. They were merely armed to protect him during their trip to the Tenjou palace. 

"By following the stream's direction, we should be there by tomorrow, your majesty," someone said. 

Touga pushed away his hair and smiled. "That's a relief."

"I'm sorry that you're not used to traveling, sire."

"It's all right," he replied. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hai. Still, it hurts that there are many that never got the chance to see this day."  
Touga sighed and walked towards his coach. 

He sat down and peeked out of the curtains. There was a slight doubt in his mind that he'd actually make agreements with the emperor of the Tenjou clan. The Tenjou were one of their most powerful allies during this era. Still, he wasn't sure that they'd actually agree to fight.

Touga opened his pack and grasped a packet of seeds. The white rose … our family's most precious garden flower. Traded from Europe and brought to us as gifts from merchants. This is our symbol of peace. He placed them back and took out the dried petals from the incense gourd. They had been traveling for five days. It was definitely a long way from home. 

His clan was near despair. The Tenjou were their last resort … and their last hope. It had been years since he had last came to the Tenjou palace. He remembered it as a grand palace with many houses and rooms. They were a fortunate family consisting of a emperor, and empress, and a princess. The Tenjou had the best army, the best kingdom, and the best fame. 

Touga waited patiently before the carriage started moving again. It wouldn't be long before they'd reach the palace. He calculated that they'd be there by sunrise. He prayed silently and waited.

***

"The heir to the Kiryuu clan?" the Tenjou empress restated. "He's coming here alone?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes. News has been spreading from downstream. I hear that the kingdom is in quite a crisis. Townsmen have reported to me that the young heir was just spotted a few hours downstream. I am sure that they are headed towards here."

The empress shook her head. "That cannot be possible. The Kiryuu have some of the strongest forces in the country!"

The emperor sighed. "It appears that we have a new kind of enemy. From the looks of it, it's not looking very good." He turned his head towards the window. "I have a feeling that whether the boy asks for our help or not, we will wage into battle again."

The empress gasped. "You are not serious! It couldn't possibly-!"

He nodded. "I will let the commander know after we sup this evening."

"Michinaga … don't you think that they've arrived too soon?"

He smiled sadly. "I am not surprised at all. I had a feeling that the Kiryuu were the next targets. Knowing Dios -!"

Dios … a foreign word that came from the west. Michinaga appeared to shiver at the very mention of his name. He couldn't bear to recall the nightmarish battle that had occurred when the young princess was born. 

"He's after her now, isn't he?" the empress asked.

Michinaga smiled. "The Kiryuu boy is coming here? He is our only hope now."

The empress frowned. "We cannot involve the boy!"

"Hana-!"

"Wouldn't it take time? There is barely any time!" Hana said anxiously.

"There is not other choice, Hana," Michinaga said. "After all, the young prince is already more involved than any of us now."

He walked away from his wife and exited the room. For many years, they had been prepared for this obstacle to arrive. Dios was after their daughter next. There would be a battle they would have to engage in. 

Still, he wondered why the Kiryuu were attacked.

"Otou-sama?"

He turned around to find his daughter behind him. She was a fair maiden of hair the color of the pale pink rose. Her long hair was currently up with several combs to secure the long locks. Her pale silk robes shimmered under the noon light. She looked so much like her mother … with his blue eyes.

"Utena-chan! How are you today?"

"I am fine. What about you?" 

He chuckled. "We're preparing for a visitor."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. He's expected to be here tomorrow." He smiled. "Maybe later today … hopefully."

Utena grinned. "I better prepare myself then. I'll see you later." She walked passed him with much excitement. Michinaga sighed.

"He may not be a visitor when he arrives … but rather … a new master of the house."

***

The night sky illuminated with stars. Touga gazed upward from his coach and waited patiently for the transport to come to a stop. He could sense a village nearby and he was sure that the palace was even closer. He picked up his travel pack and laid the weight on his lap. He wrapped his powerful hands around his sword and gripped onto the sheath nervously.

The carriage came to a stop and the horses neighed briefly. He stepped off the coach and walked towards the guarded gates. The guards stop him.

"Kiryuu!" one exclaimed. "The Emperor was expecting you."

"He was aware of my coming here?" Touga asked.

"There is food and shelter available for you. The Emperor saw to it that you'd be taken care of once you'd arrive."

Touga gave a sigh of relief. The guards stepped away and let the carriage through. He looked around the estate. Everything was the same as it was when he last arrived. He was only three years old. He recalled that the empress was pregnant when he visited. He started to wonder about that.

He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on what he was supposed to say once he'd be presented to the family. Beads of sweat formed on his neck as he spotted the throne. Touga took out the rose seeds and squeezed the bag for good luck. There was comfort in those seeds as they came from his mother, who attended the garden back home. 

The emperor dismissed his court and ordered him to walk in the room. There was a faint feeling of magic around that room. The magic of the Tenjou. He felt transfixed on the handsome emperor and the beautiful empress that sat before him. He got on his knees.

"Your majesty, you are aware of it but I am the prince of the Kiryuu clan from the west kingdom. I apologized for intruding so suddenly without invitation. I humbly request that you aid me some how, for you are our strongest ally."

"Yes, we've been hearing much news about the tragedy in the west," the emperor replied. "In fact, whether you'd come or not, I was about to send an order to my troops to go over there immediately. The army that attacked your kingdom … that is a force we should take caution of."

"It was before you were born when our kingdom was attacked by them," the empress replied. 

"Where are they from?" Touga asked coldly. "Are they foreigners?"

Michinaga nodded. "They are from a western country."

"We will do anything we can to help," Hana replied. "May I ask you one question, dear Prince?"

Touga lifted his head. "What might that be?"

"Your parents … are they safe?" she asked. 

"They are on their way here," he replied.

Hana paused. "Your mother's sister?"

Touga bit his lip. "Well … she was taken captive when we were attacked."

Michinaga shot a worried glance at his wife. "We suspected that."

Touga's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Hana sighed. "The same event happened a long time ago."

This was a surprise. Touga nodded and bowed before them.

"There is one request that I have for you," Michinaga said.

Touga stopped. "I'll do anything at this point."

"Do not leave the court from this day on."

He nodded. "Hai."

***

The next morning was another sunny day. There were no signs of clouds and the calming sound of the river flowed. There was a patch of dew on the green grass. Touga had rose early that morning near the bank. He had cupped his hands and splashed the water on his face.

He already knew that his stay at the palace was going to be a long one. He had no argument whatsoever for he missed this tranquil place. Here, at the Tenjou palace, he felt quite young again. He felt as if nothing ever happened in the first place. 

Then, he felt like he was being watched.

Touga paused and looked around. There was the sound of breathing not too far off. He sensed the being was hiding behind the peach tree near the river. He took no mind to this and presumed it was a small animal. Still, he curiously looked back again. There was something … or someone.

He gasped. There stood a young woman of flowing rose hair. She wore pale colors and flowered patterns on her kimono. A blush colored her face when she realized he spotted her. She quickly ran away. Touga shook his head.

The empress? That was preposterous.

The empress was, indeed, a beautiful lady. Still, he never found any interest in her. The empress was also married and extremely faithful to her husband. That wasn't at all the empress but a girl. Touga's curiosity overtook him.

He wasn't at all a bad choice with women. In fact, there were countless suitors that visited the palace. He never intended to court any of the ladies. Also, he never classified himself as a flirt. He just never thought about having a wife at a young age.

However, that stranger captivated him.

She never left his mind during breakfast. He had eaten his private suite in the palace. He had his own dining room as well. He ate silently and quietly, thinking about her. He felt … well, stupid. He hadn't even seen her face clearly. He only remembered her slender body and flowing rose hair. She was truly captivating,

He so desperately wanted to meet her.

***

"Dear Prince, you look troubled," the empress said behind him. 

He was roaming the palace. Hana had approached him in concern. Touga shook his head.

"I'm fine, your majesty."

Hana smiled. "I'm glad. Oh yes … my daughter has been wanting to talk to you. If you'd like, she's in the garden. She's curious of how to plant those roses your mother sent."

Touga cocked his head to the side. "Your … daughter?"

"Yes my-!" Hana gasped. "Oh my … I haven't mentioned her yet have I?"

Touga chuckled. "That's all right. I'll go meet her."

He bowed and quickly ran to the exit of the palace building. The empress smiled to herself as he started running once he got to the opening. She watched him from the window as he sped down the outside hall.

Touga turned a corner and made his way to the back of the building. There was a faint fragrance in the air that smelled of something sweet. A garden. He thought. He had been exposed to gardens more than any other man for he had always helped his mother since he was a boy. He gasped.

The garden was exquisite. He had never seen anything more grand than this. There were many different tress that bore flowers. He spotted several bushes of greens and vines that curled all over the place. There were even flowers that blossomed in the green field. Never before had he seen so many flowers.

He looked around for the girl. Just by finding out that the empress had a daughter was enough to figure that the very girl that watched him was one and the same. Touga then spotted a white robe bent over near a vacant spot. He quietly approached her.

"Dear Prince, you don't have to be so quiet. Quiet only makes me feel lonely."

For the first time, he blushed. "Gomen. I didn't want to disturb you, miss. I'm guessing that you are the princess?"

She turned around and faced him. Touga felt his ears warm up. He finally saw her face clearly. Her eyes were blue and her lips were a rosy pink. By the way she expressed, he could tell that she was at least three years younger than him. Still, he never seen such a beauty … not even his mother compared!

What are you blushing for, you dolt?

__

She giggled. "You're so adorable, Kiryuu-san."

That made him even redder. He brought a hand up to his face. "I'm sorry. It's so rude of me to stare."

"It's all right. I should be the one apologizing for spying on you this morning when you … bathed."

"You watched me-!?"

The princess laughed again. "It's all right. I didn't really see anything … well I did … but not clearly anyway." She tried to tease him by pretending to sound disappointed. 

Touga sighed. "So … did you like what you saw?"

She laughed. "I was just joking with you. You're all right."

"You … really didn't see me?" he asked, more relieved.

"You were just washing your face."

"Oh," he sighed. "I was aware of that already."

"I thought so."

She turned back around and began to plant the rose seeds. Touga often wondered why a princess like her would actually spend time in the garden. He also began to wonder how she stayed so clean from all the dirty work. Then again, she was a woman.

"I've never seen these roses before. I'll be excited when they finally grow," she explained. "Roses are from a foreign country, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. My palace breeds them. These just happened to develop after a few generations. The only mass of them grows at our palace. Since it is so rare, we created the rose as our peace symbol. The seeds are given to other kingdoms in order for us to show our gratitude, plea for help, and other occasions. We mostly show the seeds when we are giving gifts."

"That really is interesting," the princess replied.

"Well … yes," Touga said. "The problem is, is that the roses never really bloom in other places except in our palace. Other flowers seem to dominate it. It's a really delicate specimen."

She agreed. "It seems that way. Oh … O really hope that I'll at least see them for a little while."

He chuckled. "With that much determination, I'm sure that you'll be able to." A pang in the head hit him. "Oh! I'm afraid that I don't have your name yet, Princess."

"Utena," she answered. "As in, flower calyx."

"It's a very lovely name."

"You think so? My father named me."

Touga nodded. "It suits you."

She dipped her hands in a bucket of water. She wiped the sweat from her pink brow and stood up. Touga realized she was about five foot four as she stood close to him. She was slender and her movements were elegant. 

"I'm done," she announced. "Now, come. Let's take a walk together."

"Of course."

***

The rest of the Kiryuu royal family had arrived the next morning. Touga was dressed in his finest wear as he waited for them in the throne room. He stood in front of the seated family as the emperor and empress of the Kiryuu clan approached them. They bowed before Michinaga, Hana, and Utena.

"Touga!" his father exclaimed. "It's a joy to see you again. You have behaved, I reckon?"

"Hai," Touga answered.

"And Michinaga! It has been a long time since I have seen you! Are you well?"

Michinaga nodded. "I've never been better. The travel went well, Sorayu?"

"The skies were beautiful. But my village," Sorayu said painfully. "I can't help but worry."

Hana spoke up. "Ruri?"

The empress, Ruri, sighed. "Never before has the village been so quiet. It's startling. There aren't any children on the streets."

Touga bit his lower lip. His village … filled with fear of murder and injury. He clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't help but think of the garden … all the roses were probably destroyed. He then thought about the deserted palace. The servants most likely ran away in fear.

"Okaa-san," Touga murmured. "Gomen. I better leave the room now. You must all want to talk about these privately."

He practically left without warning. Ruri gasped. "Touga!"

There was no response.

"Poor boy," Michinaga sighed. "He seems to be devoted to your kingdom."

"Indeed, he's a very kind boy. He always walks around the village everyday. He'd make a fine emperor … but I'm afraid that there may no longer be a kingdom if this keeps up," Sorayu explained. "It's almost unapparent that he's a prince at all. For a nobleman, he has such kind hospitality."

"I think that it's a very nice package in a man," Hana laughed sadly. "It's a horrible tragedy for something like that to happen to a person like him."

Utena, who was standing against the pillar, walked away without notice.

***

"Touga? Where did you go?" she called out. "Touga? Are you all right?"

She stepped outside where the garden was. The moon had illuminated the flowers. For the first time in her life, the flowers in the field we're swaying back and forth. They were still. None of the trees even swayed in the wind. It was as if time had stopped to splendor the night's beauty. 

Utena looked around and found the young man crouched near the hedge. Of course, he was sad but she couldn't even count the weight that pushed against him. His face was filled of pain and worry. She tried to think of her own townspeople that were sleeping soundly and safely. Then again, it was her village that was attacked sixteen years ago.

"You're here as well?"

She jumped slightly at his sudden voice. "I was looking for you."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he said softly. "Arigatou. I'm fine. You mustn't worry too much for me. You have your own matters that you should take care of. Me? I nearly have nothing left."

"Don't say that," Utena countered. "I'm sure that your people still have faith in you. If you hadn't come-!"

"Even if I didn't come, your parents would have sent help. It's that bad," he argued. "When I left, there were countless bodies … injured. Many women were taken captive of the enemy soldiers. Some were separated from their own families. Who knows what could have happened to them? Raped, killed, many horrible possibilities. Men were murdered in front of their own wives and children. Children were-!" 

He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Utena sat next to him. She couldn't tell if there were tears in his eyes. She felt much pity for him. She didn't know how to express it though. 

"It must be really hard for you. I don't know what I can do but," she brought her arms around his shoulders from behind. Touga gasped at the sudden action. "This is all I can think of now."

Touga relaxed. They sat there, like that, for a long moment. They weren't sure how long. The field of flowers and the trees hadn't moved at all. It was almost certain that time had stopped.

Utena wished that time would continue no longer.

***

Was it a dream? Or rather, an illusion? He couldn't tell. The girl … was he suddenly, finally falling in love with her? Touga sighed as gazed at the young girl who was full of energy. It was surprising that she was always able to go out and walk around. He hadn't seen anything like it before. It then occurred to him that she had been raised differently.

"About your kingdom, Utena," he said one afternoon," what of succession?"

"The kingdom would go to my husband," she answered. "That's why my parents are so picky about my suitors. They want someone to be responsible. If I don't get married, then the kingdom would go to me."

"No matter what, it must be difficult for you," Touga said with a sigh. "For me, it's going to be a hardship to restore my kingdom. There's been a lot of damage that this army has inflicted. I only wish that there'd be someone who'd help me."

Had he just said that aloud?

"Is that a proposal?" Utena teased. 

"Not really," Touga laughed. "Unless you want it to be."

She giggled at that. "You're so cute today, Touga."

He stepped ahead of her. The river's splashes could be heard at a distance. He came out of the bushes and dipped his hands in the water. This was the very river that connected their kingdoms. He could tell that very soon, there'd be a time that he'd have to go back. With his head bowed down, he splashed the water onto his face. He loved the water. It was almost something that attached to him permanently. He looked up to face the girl and see what she was up to.

There was a flash of white light.

No. It's happening again.

_"Utena … please. We better go," his voice was shaky. "Utena?"_

The air was growing dense and heavy. Touga shivered. This was the same feeling when his kingdom was attacked. Something started ringing in his ears and his heart began to pound. He felt as if the muscle would leap out of his chest. He began to feel hot and feverish. His joints acted as if swollen. He gasped and felt his body begin to give way. He looked around again for Utena. She was standing by the river. His eyes grew wide.

She looked as if she was ready to jump in. 

"Yamero!" he breathed. "Utena! Don't!"

Do you think you can really stop her?

_He recognized the voice. Another shudder ran through his body._

Soon, this girl will be mine. She is the one that will allow me to succeed in the revolution! It will be soon that I will change the world forever! She is the very woman that I need!

_Who are you? Are you the one that attacked my village?_

I did that to capture Lady Yoshikyo. She would be at use to me until I capture the princess.

_Who are you?_

I am the one that will revolutionize the world. I am the one that rules the castle in the sky. I am the end of the world.

__

"I am Dios."

Touga stood up slowly. The air turned to its normal state and the pain in his body disappeared. There was a splash. With horror, he knew exactly what happened. Utena had jumped in the river.

"UTENA!"

He jumped in after her and grabbed her. He kicked and gasped as the water surrounded him. Still, he wrapped his arms around her to protect her. He spotted a nearby tree branch as they rushed through the violent currents. He quickly reached with his free arm and grabbed the branch with his last effort. Touga bit his lip and pulled them both ashore. His body had scraped against the rocks but he didn't care too much about that. 

He lied the girl on her back as she breathed softly. She appeared too tired to speak. Touga gently picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

"You causing me a lot of trouble today." He sighed.

***

The Kiryuu family had stayed at the Tenjou palace for quite some time. Almost for several months at the least. It was clear the mysterious army was directing at Utena. There were several cuts and bruises all over his body. There were also several burns inflicted from a fire accident. There was one clue to the mystery. Yoshikyo, Touga's aunt.

The emperors and empresses were gathered in a room. Michinaga cleared his throat and began.

"It seems that Dios has captured Yoshikyo to be used as his 'princess'. I can see that she's the best bait since you are related to her."

Ruri shook her head. "Yoshikyo died when they attacked our palace. I know they captured her corpse before the cremation, though."

Sorayu agreed. "but then again … the villagers had claimed that they had spotted her at several occasions."

"What happened before she died?" Hana asked. "Did she know anything?"

"She said something about his ring," Ruri spoke up. "She claimed there was something about it. She studies many things. After all, she was also our advisor. We were concerned at first but then we thought that she was just going delirious."

"No, she might have known something important," Michinaga encountered. "Dios is able to use magic ... an art. Also, Yoshikyo has been spotted several times. Necromancy, perhaps?"

"And you mentioned that her corpse was taken," Hana added. "That means that Dios is using her as his tool. I don't think its bait. It seems more sinister than that."

"The incident long ago?" Ruri gasped. "It mustn't happen again!"

"We were young back then. We are now wiser and will take careful precaution. I'm sure that Utena is aware of her situation. She's a wise girl for her age," Michinaga replied. "She knows that this time would come. Dios swore that he'd return to our village."

"Why the delay at our village?" Ruri asked. "What is his intention this time?"

"I don't know … but Yoshikyo," Hana said softly. "Yoshikyo may have been his main intention in your village."

"I have ordered my soldiers to patrol the city ever since you came. There hasn't been any strange activity yet," Michinaga said. "Still, once Dios strikes this place, I'm afraid that the army won't be enough."

***

Long ago, when there were princes and princesses, there was one prince that was supreme. There was no other stronger prince or man that could rule over him. He was almost like a god. He took over many kingdoms until, he was able to rule over the whole world. It came to the point that he was able to control things at the tip of his fingers and with the command of his voice. He was able to create a New World that remained hidden from ours. We call this world Ohtori. Only the purest of heart can enter this world. But what is pure?

Because the world changes, this prince has fallen several times in the past. That is because there were princes and princesses that defeated him. They were able to prevent our world from being revolutionized of evil wishes and greedy desires. Those princes and princesses could have revolutionized the world before but why didn't they? 

This world is forever changing. We are able to do what we wish. We choose our own fates and our own desires. Why revolutionize the world when we can change the world ourselves? Why revolutionize the world and prevent future changes from occurring?

That prince will forever live if we don't strive to change the world ourselves. He may have been defeated but he hasn't been destroyed. There is still no one that is stronger. Will there ever be anyone that will get rid of him for good? When will the world ever accept itself?

What is stronger than a prince?

***

Huff … huff. I'm SO sorry everyone! You don't know how much I've been trying to write this chapter! I tried to fit all the past things in this chapter but I wasn't able. Also, teachers are going trigger-happy with all these tests. The next chapter may be slow too … but I'll finish this! After a couple more chapters, this story will (for sure) come to an end. Thanks for keeping up everyone!


	11. Once And Again

****

Roses Are Red

Rae/ Hiiro

Once And Again

***

Touga opened his eyes and found himself holding the young woman in his arms. Had it all been a dream? Had he really seen their past from long ago? He pulled them both up so that he was sitting, cradling the girl in his arms. Again, she was asleep and safe in his grasp. He wondered whether he should try to wake her up or to just wait. Whatever the case, all was silent except for his nervous breathes.

"So you finally woke up?" a man said behind him.

Touga turned around and found the royal emperor standing there. Michinaga gazed down at the girl with amazement and chuckled to himself. He sat down beside Touga. The long robes brushed against Touga's school uniform. The brown suit was slightly wrinkled and his tie was loosened. Utena had held him so tightly during their fall. 

"Where are we?" Touga looked around slowly. 

"This is the shift between the times," Michinaga replied. "This is how Dios travels to our world. This is the dimensional shift between our world and his world. In our world, reality is what determines our fate. Human and nature changes constantly. This world is different. Almost everything stays the same here. Almost nothing changes. That is because everything is at reach and things don't have a need to change at all. Right now, you are in Ohtori Academy."

"This is Ohtori in its real state?" 

"Yes, this is it. There is no one here," the emperor replied. "Currently, this hidden world is still sealed. Dios is preparing to unleash this world again, just like the incident in Ohtori."

"That's what Anshii was talking about! So this world can affect an area in our world without actually changing the surroundings in reality!" Touga exclaimed. "Nothing during that time actually happened! This world is an illusion!"

"Ah, yes, but we can't really say that it was only an illusion. We can only say that it didn't affect reality. Everything you see here is the opposite of reality. This, my boy, is the End of the World."

The light grew brighter and they found themselves in a field of roses. They were mixed of red and white roses. The petals flew up in the air as a breeze flew in the area. Michinaga looked at his daughter again.

"When she was growing up, she always thought that roses are always red. That was until Yurika, my current sister invited her over for the weekend. There were white roses there. They originated from the reality of Ohtori Academy. Did you know that the Academy was your palace in the past?"

Touga looked up at Michinaga with wonder. 

"You were also her parents in this current era?" 

"Yes, we _were _her parents in this lifetime as well. You probably already know about the car accident. However, as long as Utena lives, we will continue to watch over her. She will continue to like until the day you'll destroy Dios, until the day the cycle will end."

"So I will continue to live until that day as well," Touga sighed. "I will always be by her side no matter what may happen. That's what I promised to do long ago."

"That's correct," Michinaga answered. "I have faith that soon, you will regain your kingdom, Ohtori, soon enough. That is what our main goal is." He looked at Utena again. "Concentrate hard enough and you'll be able to wake her from her unconsciousness. Anything is possible and within your reach while your in this world."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just try."

Touga placed a warm hand on Utena's forehead. He closed his eyes and imagined her awake and full of life. He opened his eyes and felt her body start to shift in his lap. She blinked and gazed at him with wonder. Touga smiled with joy and gently touched her face with a gentle finger. She reached up and touched his cheek, happy to see that he was still alive.

"Touga … we're in the world of possibilities," she said softly. "It's time to face him again. This time, we'll defeat him together and I won't have to go at it alone like long ago. We must prepare right away before this world is unleashed in our reality."

"I know. We must hurry," he agreed.

"There is still time," Michinaga interrupted. "Don't rush in there just yet.

Utena gasped and sat up straight. She stared at her father in amazement. She then leaped to her feet and ran to the open arms. He held her tightly and felt a dampness in his chest. There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Otou-san! You're here!" she sobbed. "But … I thought you were dead!" She looked around. "Is Okaa-san here as well?"

"Yes, she will wait for you near the entrance of the castle. You have to prepare."

"Are you real? Are you really here?" she asked. "Otou-san-!"

Michinaga sighed. "Utena-chan … gomen nasai. This will be the last time that I will see you again."

"Nani? You're … just an illusion?" she inquired sadly. "You really are dead?"

"Gomen nasai, Utena. As long as we reside in this world, everything is possible. Everything here is within one's grasp. You could have anything in this world," he said. "That is why this world needs to be destroyed. Everything in this world is the opposite of reality. Nothing in the world is real. There are no feelings of love or hate; only of greed and desire. Changing the world is something that everyone wants … why do it selfishly with Dios? Why not be satisfied with what we have?" He turned around. "What is it that can destroy Dios? What is stronger than a prince or a princess? What is much wiser and kinder? These questions are the key to his destruction and the key to reality."

_What is stronger?_

What is wiser?

What is more powerful?

"Touga, you hold that in your hand. You hold the ring, do you not?" Michinaga asked calmly.

Touga looked down at his hand and gazed at the shiny splendor. Yes, he could use the ring while it was in his possession. Yet, it wasn't his. This ring belonged to Utena. Utena was the one who fought bravely for that ring. She even fought against him once. She was the one that earned the power to revolutionize the world.

_But did that all really happen?_

"I can't," he said. "Utena, this is yours."

She shook her head. "I can't take it Touga. You're the only one who can use it now."

"You battled for it. You won it. Isn't it yours to use? I don't know how to use it. You're the one that remembers it all right? Don't you?" he almost sounded as if he was begging.

"Did it all really happen?" she asked. "Or was it all just an illusion? Didn't you say before that the world of Ohtori seemed like it was all trapped in an egg where we'd never fly? Before we defeated Dios last year, it was the real first time that everyone had the chance to experience reality … without even knowing it! Using the ring will only unleash this world again."

_We have to destroy it!_

"Then, how do we destroy this world?" Touga asked. "Is there a way?"

"Yes," Michinaga replied. "We could have destroyed this place a long time ago but because Utena disappeared, we were unable to. I know we had the solution but it is only for you two to find out."

"Us?" Utena murmured.

"You two are his main victims. He has always had a grudge against you two. That is why only you two can destroy him," Michinaga replied. He held his daughter's hand. "You two are prepared now. Utena, you must go see your mother."

"I know. And, Otou-san," she smiled sadly, "I'll miss you forever."

Michinaga laughed. "You really do resemble your mother. You are the last trace of her in the real world. I know that you both can destroy him."

"Tenjou-sama," Touga said. "I won't forget you either. I promise that she will have a brighter future."

Touga and Utena walked away from the field. Michinaga smiled one last time … and slowly disappeared into thin air.

_I have faith that reality will finally be free._

The castle appeared in front of them … right side up this time. A woman stood there in front of them. Hana, the empress gazed at her daughter. Her rose colored hair now hung freely without any ornaments or ribbons. Touga blinked and almost thought that he was seeing double. It was exactly like before … they looked so much alike.

"Utena-chan, I'm so happy to see you again," Hana sighed. "You have grown so much. You are sixteen now?"

"Hai!" Utena exclaimed. "I'll be going to high school next year!"

"Is that so?" Hana laughed. "Well, I am sorry that I will not be able to see it. Then again, I'm sure that Yurika will be able to watch over you when she returns from overseas. That'll be next year, won't it?"

"Yup! I miss her too. Most likely, she'll be married when she returns."  
Hana smiled. "I'm sure. It pains me that I'll never see my little sister-in-law again. She was so sweet. She isn't as young as she was before, isn't she?"

"Iie. She graduated a few years back and is an interior designer."

"Is she now? And she's found someone to love? That's such an accomplishment," Hana laughed again. She then turned to Touga. "Young prince, you must watch over her when you enter the castle. There isn't much time anymore."

Hana embraced her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. She then hugged Touga tightly.

"Ganbatte … I wish for the best."

Utena smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'll … do my best, Okaa-san. I'll make sure that he'll be safe … and I'll make sure we have a brighter future."

A portal appeared in front of them. Touga grasped her hand and together they walked through the bright doorway. Hana was gone once they were out of her sight.

_I have faith that you two are truly stronger than any prince or princess._

***

Wow! Short chapter this time! I had some free time today! La la la! Keep up for more! I'll write the next one! Oh … and what exactly IS stronger than a prince or a princess? The next chapter will reveal that but it's also the last chapter! 

Last chapter … ROSES ARE RED (this will be a long chapter … just if you wanted to know)! 


	12. Roses Are Red

****

Roses Are Red

Rae

**_Okay everyone! This is the final chapter! I'm so happy for those who stuck with this and had patience while I was writing and if you're a new reader, you get the whole treat. This is the end of the story. R&R and enjoy.**_

***

The sky was a mixture of pink, red and orange as if the sun was setting. However, there was no sun in the sky except for a moon and blazing stars. White flower petals were scattered on the ground. The floor was of marble and almost completely reflective. When you looked down on it, you could almost see yourself. When one, walked on it, it appeared as if you'd walk on water. It was a grand and beautiful sight to see. 

Utena nervously walked beside Touga. She noticed that they were still in their school uniforms. She could have chuckled at that but the atmosphere was serious so she didn't. She grasped Touga's hand and squeezed him tightly. She felt his rose signet in his ring finger. It was the ring that was drawing them closer to Dios himself so she knew that they wouldn't have much trouble finding him in this maze of insanity.

"What is it that we have to do?" she asked. "We don't even know how to defeat him and yet, we're just marching on towards him."

"That's what we're going to find out when we discover him," Touga answered patiently. "There isn't enough time to think it through. We can only hope that we'll be able to defeat him this time."

Utena sighed. "Sure, but, just where is he supposed to be?"

Touga shook his head. "I don't know. But for sure, the ring is drawing him closer to us."

They continued walking aimlessly through the scenery. The sky was changing to a night sky and the petals were blowing away. There were stairs appearing before them. The stairs glittered as if they were made of glass, but stronger. They walked up the crystal steps and found that it was strong enough to hold their weight. The floor clinked as their feet touched the crystalline surface. As they walked towards the top, the light was getting brighter.

Utena gasped and found that they were on in the retired dueling grounds. It appeared different somehow. It seemed almost like it was just built. The pillars were tall and still intact unlike the ruins that stood at the Academy before. The white marble sparkled under their feet and there were hardly any scratches except for a few scrapings from a sword. 

There stood a man in the middle of the arena. His hair was of a dark color. His white flowing cape swept the marble floor like a graceful dove. Touga and Utena didn't even have to think twice about who that man was. 

That was the true Dios. Of both light and dark.

Darkness overruled him more than his light. That was why the good in him was only an illusion. The light had been struck down by darkness. 

The only way to stop him was to get rid of the darkness.

And to rid of revolution.

"It's been a few months," said Dios, "since I last saw you, Hime-sama."

He turned around. His face was a bit different than before; more menacing than before. Utena stood still with a stern look on her face. However, her hands trembled behind her back in confusion. Half of her didn't want to be there while the other half wanted to strike at him. She had been waiting for this moment and she was ready for it to begin. 

But she still didn't know what to do.

"I'm relieved that you brought the prince with you this time, Utena-sama. I was a tad bit upset when he was absent. A little patience never really hurt anyone though, I admit. Although, it's been over a hundred years."

He grabbed his sword out of his sheath and swung it demonstratively in the air for a moment. He smiled savagely and pointed the sword towards Touga. 

"Kiryuu Touga, I challenge you to a duel," Dios commanded. 

Touga felt a lump down his throat. He didn't have a sword and a rose bride wasn't present. Everything was completely wrong. There was no logic of how to fight against the mighty prince. He was still in his uniform: a black tie, mahogany suit, and plaid red pants. There wasn't anything harmful on him except a tiny pocketknife for emergency uses. Still, he knew what he should do.

"Touga, we have to get out of here!" Utena said with concern. "There's no Rose Bride present!"

"No. He already proposed. There's no way out," Touga said softly. "Don't worry. I'm prepared. 

"What-?" she cried.

He smiled. He advanced before her and grabbed her hand and held her close to him. His lips consumed hers. Utena was reminded of their first kiss but she tossed the thought away quickly. There was something warm and different about the kiss and she understood right away. 

A sword appeared in their hands. Touga released Utena from the kiss. 

"I accept," he announced.

"Well done, and without a Rose Bride. Then again, this world is different from the outside," he said with a tone of impression. "You remember the rules? It's almost the same. There will be a rose put on your chest. Unlike before, there will be two rounds. The loser dies. The winner gets the princess."

"Touga … you shouldn't," Utena whispered. "There's no way that we can beat him."

"We can, I promise you," Touga answered. "I'm not going to let him take you like the last time."

"Touga-"

"Ready yet?" Dios asked.

Utena glared at Dios. The rules weren't at all the way they were supposed to be. Dios already knew that there was no way that they were going to win. He controlled the world around them and he had every advantage over them. All he had to do was kill him with one strike.

"I want to know something first, " Touga said slowly and cautiously. Utena could sense the fear in his voice.

"And what would that be, my dear Prince?" Dios asked.

"If you could tell me what you're going to do with Utena," Touga replied. "If I should die, I'd like to know what your intentions are."

Dios was surprised. Wasn't the answer at all obvious?

"Simple. Utena will be my Rose Bride."

That was the last thing that they both wanted to hear. Touga sighed forcefully. Utena released the sword from her grip and Touga took it out of its sheath. A red rose appeared on his chest while a white one decorated Dios's. Utena grabbed his hand before he advanced forward.

"How are we going to beat him? He invented these games, for crying out loud!" She said hoarsely. 

"Easy," Touga smiled. "We still have the ring."

***

Dios and Touga stood in the center of the ring. They looked at each other. Touga noticed that Dios didn't have his magic sword at the moment. The one he held before was just an ordinary sword and Touga was sure enough that Dios wouldn't be using that. The sword and a Rose Bride had to be present. It wouldn't be a proper duel without them. Dios raised his hand. A black portal opened below the two men. 

A woman in old Japanese robes appeared next to Dios. Touga gasped when her body was fully visible. Her ruby red hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes were piercing. Touga instantly recognized her as his dear aunt in his past life. She gazed at him sadly. Her hands clasped together tightly. Dios unleashed one of her hands.

"You remember Yoshikyo? I believe that she hasn't seen you for hundreds of years now, correct?" Dios asked. 

"She's supposed to be dead!" Touga exclaimed angrily. "We found her body near the castle entrance when Utena disappeared!"

"People don't simply die while the castle is near," Dios explained calmly. "Anshii escaped which is why I recalled Yoshikyo. Her body may have died in the outside world but her spirit still remains here in the castle."

A sword emerged from Yoshikyo's breast. Dios pulled it out. Yoshikyo stepped away and stood next to Utena. Her face was filled with sadness but she said nothing. She was a pretty woman who appeared delicate. Judging by her appearance, she was a gentleperson filled with mystery. _Just like how Anshii used to be. _Utena thought. Yoshikyo looked over at Utena with a sad smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for this day when my nephew would come to free me," she said with a sad smile. "Last time, he was unable to make it in the castle. I've been praying that he'd be successful this time." The way she talked to Utena seemed as if it wasn't the first time they've met. "Because he loves you so much, I'm sure that he'll free you from Dios forever."

_But only ones that are stronger than a prince can destroy him forever._

"What was it that would destroy him?" Utena asked. "You were trying to tell my parents. Does it have something to do with the ring?"

Yoshikyo smiled. "Those that are stronger than a prince are fair, noble, mightier, and wise. They are people that rule over the prince and, of course, the princess." She looked at her nephew. "We must now watch the duels. They shall begin soon."

Touga lifted his sword. Dios charged straight at him and lunged the sword towards his chest. Touga blocked it feebly and pushed Dios away from him. Dios was fast and Touga had no idea how long he'd be able to hold up. He backed away carefully but Dios had disappeared. Touga looked around carefully and raised a hand to his breast pocket. He had to protect his rose and hold Dios back. He didn't exactly have to win but he had to wait for the right moment.

A sword slashed in front of him. Red rose petals fell to the ground. Touga gasped in fear. The battle had only lasted for sixty seconds. Dios was obviously using magic. Touga bit his lip as another rose appeared in the pocket. 

"Please, let me win this next round," he muttered under his breath. 

Dios charged at him again. This time, Touga charged too. Their swords met. Touga pushed his opponent's sword away and, caused an interruption. Dios struck again, this time, Touga was ready. Touga blocked the sword away. There was a moment of silence between the two swords. Touga raised his sword and jumped in the air. He lunged at Dios and grazed the prince's arm. A small line of blood gushed through his shirt. However, a silver light healed it instantly. Touga backed away cautiously. 

The prince was ultimately indestructible. Touga shifted to his right when Dios lunged at him again. He had to think quickly and openly in order to survive. Dios was behind him. Touga turned around quickly to block the sword again. His rose was still intact to his pocket. He clamped one of his hands over the delicate petals and continued fighting back single handedly.

"Yoshikyo! Take the sword of Dios back!" Dios commanded. "And return it to me!"

Yoshikyo came forward and struck the sword back in her breast. She stood there for a moment then finally took the sword out again. Touga watched in fear and glanced briefly at his own sword. There was no sword in the world that could defend against the sword of Dios without melting. Still, there was no other choice.

He charged at Dios and their swords met. Touga could feel the heat in front of him, the bright light almost blinding. Dios sneered.

"This is the sword's full power. There is no way that you'll survive … especially since its master wields it. You will surely die."

"You intended that I'd die anyway when you proposed two rounds?" Touga asked with a smile. "I'm not going to let you kill me that easily." 

His sword began to pulse and vibrate. Dios watched in surprise. Touga forcefully pushed back. Dios was thrown at least ten feet away. Touga's sword glowed a bright color. There was something different about it. He turned it around and found a crest on its handle. It was a rose but it looked a lot different than the rose signet. It was a white rose with red on the edges of the petals. The stem of the rose wasn't green but gold. The rose was slowly turning red until it was a ruby-like color. Touga smiled to himself.

_Roses are red. That is their true color._

"It deflected the sword!" Yoshikyo gasped. "How did it do that?"

"Even better! Dios's rose was destroyed!" Utena exclaimed. 

White rose petals were scattered across the arena. The red ones had been blown away by the wind. At this point, the battle had been called to a draw. Touga knew that it wasn't over yet. Dios stood up and glared at Touga. He pointed his sword at Touga with rage in his eyes. Touga knew that Dios was aiming for the kill whether the rules were fair or not. Even though it was forbidden, Dios ran towards Touga. Touga was taken down and fell to the ground. Dios looked down at him with madly. His sword was pointing at Touga's throat; he could feel the blade against his skin. For some reason, there was no longer any heat; at least, Touga could no longer feel it anymore. His feeble hands picked up his own sword and pushed Dios's sword away. 

Dios struck Touga's arm. Touga yelped and blood seeped through his shirt. He cursed since that arm was his good hand. There was no healing taking place. No magic was going to save him. He tried to roll away but Dios stabbed him in his upper chest. Touga screamed and it was piercing enough to be heard all over the illusionary world. He clutched his chest and made an effort to stand up. 

Utena rushed to his side. She glared at Dios. Touga looked at her with eyes in slits.

"Take the sword and defeat him," he said weakly. "I'll be okay."

Utena nodded and picked up the sword. The rose seal turned red again with the gold stem. She lunged at Dios angrily. And struck his arm. Dios angrily fought back. She blocked his upcoming swing and swung back at him. With her strength, she jumped and stabbed his shoulder. Dios glared at her and hit her own shoulder. She yelped in pain but continued to fight back with her other arm. Her blood fell to the floor. 

_If I'm going to die, I'll die with Touga this time. We won't be separated._

She fell to the ground and rolled away when Dios struck at her from above. She stood up and slashed at him angrily. She took note that his wounds had healed but he wasn't expecting either of them to be able to touch him. She blocked his sword when it attempted to cut off her head. She realized, like Touga, that there wasn't any heat coming from his sword. 

Someone came from behind her. Touga glared at Dios.

"Both prince and princess, bleeding to their deaths," Dios tutted. 

"I am NOT a prince!" Touga roared. "And she won't be your princess!"

"What else is there?" Dios laughed. "Anything else is useless against me. I am Dios, the mighty, brave, and noble prince. What else is there?"

"But we am more noble than you'll ever be. In my hands is the power to revolutionize the world. We are stronger than you could ever be. We are mightier and braver," Touga argued.

He raised the ring up in the air with a weak fist. The ring glowed a pink light and it filled the whole stadium. Dios covered his eyes and Yoshikyo did the same. Only Utena and Touga stood still. The ring slipped off his finger and it rose up into the air. It shattered and transformed. The light faded and disappeared. Dios watched in fear when the ring fell back in Touga's hand. Both of their wounds were healed and were no longer visible. It was almost instinct once Touga caught it. He turned to Utena and kneeled on the ground.

"Tenjou Utena, will you be my queen?" he asked sweetly with a smile. "I am your king."

She nodded; tears arose in her eyes. "Yes."

_Ones that are braver than a prince or princess are the ones that bear them._

He slipped the new ring in her right ring finger. The new ring didn't have a fancy rose. The band was made of platinum instead of silver. There was a round pink diamond in the center. Small white diamonds were lined on the band. Another ring, appeared on Touga's own ring finger with the an exception of a red diamond. 

Utena's clothes changed into a white gown with silver trimmings. It was off the shoulder and a platinum necklace was placed around her neck. Her hair was pulled in a half ponytail and was curled at the ends and a large silver crown was placed on her head. There was blue eye shadow in her eyes and pink lipstick was colored on her lips. Her nails were painted in a light rose pink and a platinum bracelet decorated her wrist.

Touga also wore kingly clothes. He wore a black long sleeved jacket. Platinum buttons were lined up one by one. He wore white pants and fine leather boots. His sword was now in its sheath by his side. He wore gloves made of the finest silk. Platinum buttons buttoned up the gloves on his wrist. A white gold chain hung out of his breast pocket. There was no crown over his head but his hair was tied with a silver plated holder at the ends of his hair. There were diamonds encrusted in the silver plate.

The ring was destroyed. Revolution was banished forever. 

Dios stepped back. His body flashed in light and tore his body apart. His corpse lay on the ground. The wind blew it away. The world around them was disappearing. Yoshikyo was fading too. She smiled at Touga and Utena.

"Well done. The matrimony is complete. I'm finally able to rest in peace. Dios is finally gone. The world will rejoice. Everything will return to normal, the way that it should stay," Yoshikyo said sadly. "I must warn you, Touga, that your current relatives are no longer related to you since they are not the same people from the past. In fact, they never heard of your existence. No one on Ohtori will remember you."

Touga sighed. "Is that so?"

"Utena, your aunt will be coming back this year before the new school year starts. In your case, everything will be the way it was before you came to Ohtori … since you never belonged there anyway. You will be able to move to your old house," Yoshikyo explained.

"What's going to happen to Touga?" Utena asked. "Where is he going to go?"

Yoshikyo smiled. "That will be his decision. Work it out, okay?" She looked away. "I must go now. Good luck for the future. And remember: The world is already full of miracles. Magic is not needed to fulfill them."

Her body disappeared. The illusion was gone as well.

They were at the top floor in Tokyo tower, back in their Old World.

Utena spun around in her dress, "This is a beautiful gown. I wonder how much it would cost in a normal store? Probably priceless, if you know what I mean."

Touga laughed. "You're back to your old self, I'm thinking. "

"Yes! I've never felt any better in my life!"

He looked down at their rings. "I never knew that diamonds could be colored like these."

Utena sighed, "Well, I suppose that it's the last that the magic could do. But they symbolize everything that we are." She smiled. "After all, diamonds are forever."

"You're right," he agreed. "So, about this matrimony. I suppose that we're going to have to get married here … lawfully that is. When should that be?"

"Perhaps a couple more years?" she suggested. "We still have school after all."

"Of course," he agreed. "And I think that your aunt would want to meet me first."

***

A Couple Years Later

***

Utena turned the corner to her street in her black Toyota Camry. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. She had opened her window to expose herself to the fresh air. Her graduation was just the night before so she had driven back to Tokyo University to pick up her books. One of her notebooks lay open in the passenger seat. The wind flipped the pages. Everything was normal … for several years already. Utena was already applying for a job in an office somewhere in Tokyo. 

Tenjou Utena was already twenty-one years old.

She still had her long, rose colored hair. However, she had gained weight over the years. She was still considered slim but curvier than before unlike the skinny girl in junior high. Her eyes were narrower and wiser. She wore formal clothes more often considering the fact that she was now a woman starting out in the working world. She was mature, but she would always stay the same as she always was.

Touga was waiting for her at her doorway. For several years, Yurika had agreed that he stayed with them. Them being Utena, Yurika and her new husband Wakaouji. It was a happy time there and it would always be. Touga already had a good job and came home after lunch in the afternoons. He was always free during the weekends. He too, had a car of his own. Utena had parked it next to his.

Touga, too, had changed since then. He was buffer and taller but he didn't look as if he'd grow anymore. His muscles were hidden under his scarlet sweater. His hair was still long but he had stopped dying it. It was now black all over*. His eyes were narrower and appeared bluer than before. Touga smiled and it was still the same charming smile that he always had. He was still as handsome as ever.

Utena got out of the car and carried her books. Touga helped her by taking the heavier load from the back seat. 

"Well, they called today to say that they accepted your job offer," he said. His voice was deeper. "I guess that we can finally finish what we haven't finished before."

"Yes. My aunt will be happy. Everything's already planned?" Utena's voice was no longer high pitched. "I can't wait!"

They entered the house. Utena called out a "tadaima" and they went upstairs to Utena's room. They opened the window and gazed out at the rose garden. All the roses were in bloom. This time, they were all red and pink. Aoi had not been to Ohtori and had stopped going there. The rules had all changed. No one was allowed to pluck the roses from the Academy. In fact, the Academy had changed too. The uniforms were different and plainer. The castle was gone and there was no memory of Utena or Touga like what Yoshikyo had said.

But they were happier here in Tokyo. Yurika, Kaido and everyone that knew Utena before she transferred still believed that she went to Ohtori for a year. Yurika was surprised and asked why Utena returned ("My grades weren't doing too well"). 

"What do you think people are doing in Ohtori?" Utena asked. "Do you think Anshii remembers it?"

Touga shook his head. "She's probably back to her normal self. She's probably happy. No one remembers us. She doesn't either."

He had visited the school on a business trip before the summer holidays. Anshii was still there volunteering as a school coach. Saionji was there too as the kendo coach. Neither of them remembered them. Touga had seen his former sister but she paid no attention to him. There was no longer a rose garden. From the looks of it, Ohtori appeared just like any other rich private school.

"I see," Utena said. "I suppose that it's all for the best."

She smiled to herself. Things were normal and things were changing. Everything was supposed to change and there was no stopping it. They both believed that.

***

Touga and Utena were outside. The sun was setting. The air was getting cooler. Touga looked over at Utena and smiled. They were waiting for this day to come. He gently wrapped his arm around her and held her close enough for him to whisper to her sweetly.

"Will you marry me?"

Utena smiled at him. "Yes."

Her hands pressed to his chest. Touga lowered his face to hers. Gently, their lips touched. 

~THE END =====@

^^^^

__

Yay! I've finally completed this! Thank you to all you readers out there that liked this! Thanks for your patients and your reviews! 

*In the manga, Touga's hair is actually black with red highlights. He supposedly dyed it.


End file.
